After the Titan War
by titanking666
Summary: About a month after the Titan War, Percy realizes times of peace can lead to another war. Rachel tries to steal Percy from Annabeth, and Annabeth's love for Percy reaches to a point she never thought it could go to. Their relationship will be challenged, and in a way, Titan War III is born.
1. One Night Goes All Wrong

**One night Goes All Wrong**

**A/N: This is the beginning of a new fanfiction. Sorry about the introduction from before. I was working on two different fanfictions and I accidentally got them mixed up. Luckily, I only published one and that I can still fix the published one. So, here's the introduction for this fanfiction: Percy's life is still hard on him even though the war is over. More fights are yet to come and he's becoming quite a ladies man. The chapters in this fanfiction will be short so I can focus on my other fanfictions. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It was a few months after we defeated Kronos, and things were slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as it gets for us demigods at least. For those who were still in the dark, Annabeth and I started to date and we're officially a couple, and Rachel became the Oracle. The rules for oracles say that they can't date, but still Rachel looks at me with eyes that seem to say "I want you NOW, Percy Jackson". I secretly still liked Rachel, but I like Annabeth more, so I was freaking confused every time Rachel looked at me, or even when she was near me, part of it was because well, Annabeth and Rachel seemed to go for each other's throats every time the both of them were near me. One night, while I was lying down on my bed looking at Annabeth's picture, then I remembered tomorrow we will be a couple for a month now. "Crap, Annabeth is gonna kill me" I said to myself while banging my head on the wall, and then I heard a knock on my door and got a surprise because it was Rachel. I looked confused because it was already curfew (yes, there is a curfew, darn) and she wasn't allowed to go out of her cabin at night, after a particularly bad incident, don't ask but it involved her, Annabeth and me.  
"I heard what you said, Percy" she said.  
"What?" I answered, while my cheeks were turning red.  
"Happy one month anniversary, demigod" she told me with a mischievous grin forming on her face.  
"Umm, thanks?" was all I can muster after my entire face went completely red.  
"Well, aren't you gonna let me in?"  
"Oh, yeah sure come in"  
She sat herself at the side of my bed and looked around. "Nice cabin" she said, and then I remembered this is the first time she was inside my cabin.  
"Thanks, Tyson did all the cleaning" I said.  
"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
"I haven't thought about it yet." I blurted out sheepishly.  
"Oh" she said a little enthusiastic.  
I could have sworn I saw her smile become even wider. Then she did something that I totally didn't expect, she leaned in close and place her head on my shoulder. I immediately pushed her away and, for the first time, I was speechless around her.  
"What!?" she asked angrily.  
"Only that banana can lean her head on your shoulder?"  
"Umm, well, she is my girlfriend, so yeah; she's the only one who can." I said defiantly  
"Really? What if I did this" she grabbed my head and kissed me so fast I didn't have enough time to react. She wouldn't let go no matter how hard I fought, and her kissing got more ferocious as time went on. Then I heard something that sounded like someone just banged the door open. Rachel was also surprised, and let go of me, but there was an evil smile on her face when she saw who was at the door. OH MY GODS, it was ANNABETH, and she had tears welling up in her eyes.  
"This isn't what it looks like." I said, trying to reassure her that I was NOT cheating on her. But then Rachel had one of those, trademark ideas, which I liked about her before but now I hated.  
"He forced me into it" Rachel said, with fake tears in her eyes. I was so stunned I couldn't even defend myself. As Annabeth heard that she ran outside and darted into her cabin. I looked at Rachel with a confused, angry, and hurt face.  
"That should make things interesting tomorrow" she said happily and got out of my cabin. I could have sworn I heard her laugh outside but I was too hocked by what happened to know if it was only my imagination.

**Like I said, these chapters are going to be short. If they're too short for your liking, then fucking deal with it. Allen R, if you red this, I want you to know I took your advice and I'm working on a New Years chapter for my other fanfiction. I'll have it published as soon as possible. I'll also be thinking about some other fanfictions, so if you could support all of my stories, that would be awesome.**


	2. The Dream of Decisions

**The Dream of Decisions**

**A/N: In only a few days, I already got a lot of reviews and views for the first chapter of this fanfiction, and people are already listing it to their favorites and there are also people who are following it, so I decided to go ahead and make the second chapter. Since the chapters are gonna be short, I'll probably get all the chapters done by the end of the month, if my brain can get all my thoughts for this story arranged that is. My brain doesn't usually work well during the summer, but for the fanfictions, I'll think as much as I can. Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe what I just saw, Percy, MY Percy was kissing a girl whose NOT me, and to top it all off, it was that stupid tomato. It had to be Rachel's fault, my Percy would never do that to me, would he? No, no, he wouldn't, he loves me unconditionally, or does he? ARGH! This is all Rachel's fault, she made me paranoid, and she made me angry at the one person I cherish the most! Then, what I saw in my window made me even angrier, I saw that stupid redhead laugh her head off as she was leaving cabin 3. Right then and there I made a promise to myself. "I won't let anyone take my Seaweed Brain away from me. I swear it on the River Styx!" I exclaimed as thunder broke off into the distance. I got into my bunk and tried to sleep, but I couldn't, I mean who can after seeing their boyfriend kiss another girl, so I thought of a plan, like any other child of Athena duh, to get my Percy back no matter what the cost.

Rachel's POV

I didn't mean for this to happen, trust me I didn't want Annabeth to see what I did, but I ALSO love Percy, even though I'm the Oracle and I'm forbidden to date anyone. So what happened was just spur of the moment that just kept getting better and better. I was so happy that I got to kiss Percy, then that banana had to ruin everything, I swear I won't give up Percy without a fight. If Annabeth thought that fighting Kronos was hard, then she hasn't seen anything yet!" I trailed off to sleep, but I was pretty sure that I had a huge grin when I slept.

Percy's POV

I laid on my bed dazed and confused, I mean I like Rachel, but I LOVE Annabeth. My head started to hurt just thinking about it (nobody said anything about me being the smartest demigod on camp) so I just figured I needed to sleep on it, BIG MISTAKE! What happened in my dream was this, and yes my dreams still come true. I was back in the labyrinth facing Janus, the god of doors and decisions, but instead of doors there was Annabeth on the right and Rachel on the left.  
"Make your choice Perseus Jackson, whom will you spend your life with?" Janus asked.  
"Umm, ahhh" was all I can say, come on I was being asked who I shall marry.  
"Percy, pick me, I was the one who got you out of the labyrinth in one piece!" Rachel chirped smugly while glancing smugly at Annabeth.  
"As if, I was the one who saved from dieing during the war with Kronos" Annabeth chimed in, looking angry at Rachel. I just stood there, my eyes were going back and forth, from Annabeth to Rachel, as they spat out insults to one another.  
"I kissed him!" Annabeth spat out.  
"So did I!" Rachel countered.  
"At least our kiss was full of passion and NOT at all forced!" Annabeth said defiantly.  
"So what, I kissed him better" and to just prove her point, she ran to me and tackled me to the ground before she unloaded a full barrage of kisses, I can hardly defend myself when Annabeth came and ripped Rachel right off me, but instead of helping me up, she then laid on top of me and started kissing me also, but this time I wanted to kiss back, so I did, then Janus cleared his throat. "So Perseus Jackson, I could see you already made your choice" he said. Then I realized something, I really did make my choice, and I was HAPPY about it, I started to lean in and kiss Annabeth in my dream when the conch horn signaling breakfast sounded, It woke me up and suddenly I had my answer. "I need to tell Annabeth" was the first thing I muttered, "but how in Hades am I supposed to tell her? She probably hates me now." I said depressed. My headache returned and I suddenly lost my appetite.

**That's all I got for this chapter. I'll try to get the third chapter posted very soon. I'm also starting some other fanfictions. When are they gonna be posted, I really don't know yet. Just be patient and just for the hell of it, if you have any ideas on what other fanfictions I could write about, Then review and tell me those thoughts. Thank you.**


	3. Me and My Right Girl

**Me and My Right Girl**

**A/N: To Master Porky Minch, Allen R, Partenersintime, Sizzlen' Dragon, and whoever reviewed as a guest and said this was a story that made him speechless, thank you for reviewing. And thank you to all those who saved this to their favorites and to those who are following it. I had no idea that this story would be that good to so many people. This really makes me a happy writer. Here's chapter three. I hope you like it and a quick note, I won't make you wait for months for this to be complete like how Rick Riordan is with his Heroes of Olympus books. I should have this story complete by the end of the month. So enjoy, and pray Rick Riordan completes the last Heroes of Olympus books very soon. I know they won't be out until October 2014, but pray anyways. Enjoy.**

Percy's POV

As I laid back down to my bed, thinking what an idiot I was for allowing myself to be tricked by a certain oracle in front of my own girlfriend no less. I just wanted to sink back into sleep, forget what happened last night, and maybe, just maybe, get my Annabeth back. While I was nearly going back to sleep, a knock came from my door, I groaned and reluctantly opened it. Annabeth was standing in my doorway, she looked like she didn't get a good nights sleep, but I couldn't blame her for that. "Oh, hey Annabeth" I said while my head was looking down. "About what happened last night... what happened there was inexcusable, and" I didn't even finish my sentence when she tackled me into my hug, just like my dream, and started to kiss me. "I guess I owe you an apology and an explanation" I blurted out when she released my lips from hers to get some air. "I'd like to know what happened" she demanded, although her tone was light. I invited her into my cabin and we both sat on my bed, I explained everything to her, not leaving any detail out, which was a first, and also about my dream. "Oh Percy" she said as she made another vice like hug on me, "I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me, I should have known you would never do that to me" she said right before she kissed me passionately, And during that time I felt that every thing with the universe was back to normal, or as close to normal as a demigod can get.

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods, I can't believe it. Percy dreamed about me, and the best part, he chose me over that red head. Now I know that what I feel about him is very true and most likely permanent.  
"So I didn't get to apply my plan" I said happily.  
"What plan?" Percy asked, curious and a little worried at the same time.  
" Umm, should I really tell, its kind of embarrassing" I chimed in, my cheeks growing faintly red.  
"Now I want you to tell me even more" he said, laughing slightly. I guess that's one of the reasons why I love him, he can always make me happy.  
"Okay, here goes, I wanted to find out if you had feelings for her" emphasis of HATE on the her "and if you did, I'd do something like, get her and torture her or something" I laughed darkly, yes I have a dark side, a VERY dark side, especially if someone wants to mess with me and my Percy. Percy just smiled and whispered to my ear "You never have to do that to any other girl, I'M ALL YOURS" he said, emphasizing the I'm all yours part. At this I completely turned red and I managed to say "Same here, seaweed brain, same here" and locked my lips with his. I was so happy when he said that, I felt that nothing can top this day. Eventually we had to go out of the cabin to go to our classes (FUCK!).

Percy's POV

After that glorious morning, the whole day went normally (you get the idea). I went to Travis and Connor Stoll, I want them to get me something, something that would say that Annabeth is mine, and I'm Annabeth's. I told them to get a pair of bond rings, one for me and one for Annabeth. Of course they stole the rings, there was no way I'd be able to get them. Why, because the price for even one of them was ASTRONOMICAL for a teenager. I must admit the rings were beautiful, I was sure Annabeth would like it, "Only thing left now is to give it to her, but when?" I asked myself happily.

**Out of the three chapters so far, I'm guessing that most of you thought this chapter is the best yet. I'll try to get the next chapter posted by tomorrow or Tuesday, whenever I can get it done. I be reading your reviews and I'll go from there.**

**P.S. If you haven't yet, check out my other fanfiction. Some of you may like it better than this fanfiction or may not like it. Whether you like it or not, just read it and if you can, no negative reviews. I really hate seeing those. Thank you. **


	4. The Perfect Rings

**The Perfect Rings**

**A/N: This story gets more popular as the days go by. Even my other fanfiction people are starting to go for. Thank you for supporting my fanfictions and that's all I have to say right now. Enjoy.**

Rachel's POV  
I saw Percy going into the camp store, I thought it was no big deal, probably needed deodorant or something, so I just waited for him to come out, mind you I was a good distance away, the reason? I could always feel now that someone was watching every time I'm with Percy, I guessed Annabeth had to be behind this, I sure as Hades wont fight with her, well not physically anyway. When he finally got out of the store I could tell he bought something more important than deodorant, only I don't know what that thing is, although I can tell it's important, he had this aura that said "Don't touch this box". I figured why not try to find out what it was from him directly.  
"Hey Percy" I said, trying to sound casual. "What you got there?" I asked, trying to sound all sweet and innocent.  
"Oh, umm, this..., its nothing really" He stuttered.  
"Oh really" I prodded deeper. "That for bana- I mean Annabeth?" I asked, faking interest.  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked uncomfortably.  
"Yeah it is, you're such a dork." I had to admit that was way too cute, too bad it was her and not ME!  
"Could you do me a favor?" he suddenly asked.  
"Sure what is it?" I chirped out enthusiastically.  
"Could you please not tell anyone about this, especially Annabeth" he showed me the pair of bond rings. They were beautiful, they had two small gems, one was green and the other was gray.  
"Aww, that's so cute" I squealed, and to my surprise, my comment was real.  
"Thanks" he was beginning to blush, his face was a little red.  
"Okay, you got yourself a deal, half-blood" I spat out, rather pleased that I regained his trust so easily. Then he walked off, obviously pleased with himself. "Perfect" I told to myself, "I know how to mess with that blonde" I muttered to myself. Then I saw Annabeth come to me, ready to kill me, "Saved me the trouble of finding you" I though to myself

Annabeth's POV

Just as I was walking out of archery class, I saw Percy and Rachel talking outside the camp shop, "Great" I muttered to myself, "What could she be up to this time." I asked myself annoyed, not noticing that the arrow I held was already breaking in half. I was walking towards them, ready to rip Rachel's head off for flirting with my Percy, but to my surprise I saw Percy leave smiling and blushing, any other day I would be happy to see him blush, but today, I wasn't, wanna ask why? It's because Rachel was the one who made him blush not me! I'm generally not jealous (A/N: Oh yes you are!) but I just heard something snap in my head when I saw that seen. I walked up to Rachel, ready to rip her head off, she was still in a dreamy state, then she saw me, but instead of running away, she walked to me and smiled.  
"You would not believe what Percy wants to give me!" she squeaked. My eyes were widened.  
"He wanted to give YOU something!?" I almost yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"Yup" she said cheerfully. "A ring! Could you believe it?"  
"HE WHAT!?" I shouted. Not believing the things she said.  
"Its all true" she chimed in "He even pecked my cheek" she said looking smug and love struck at the same time.  
"I've heard enough lies" I said before storming off, she was lying, was she? Percy really didn't kiss her, did he? As I was walking I bumped into someone, a girl by the looks of things.  
"Ouch" she said  
"I'm very sorry" I said embarrassed. Still not looking up.  
"It's okay, and if you're looking for that kelp-for-brains, he's at your cabin."  
I was startled then I saw it was Thalia. She was grinning.  
"Oh, by the way, the things that red head said weren't true, well not all of them anyway" her grin became bigger.  
"What wasn't a lie?" I asked surprised and happy at the same time.  
"Oh, I think you should find out yourself." she said smugly, with a hint of mischievousness. I ran towards my cabin and found Percy placing a velvet box on my pillow. I slowly crept behind him and hugged him tightly from his back. He jolted in surprise and stopped what he was doing.  
"So" I said playfully, "What's in the box?"  
"Oh, well, umm, its nothing special really, just a small gift for our one month anniversary." he said shyly. I released him from my hug and he faced me, his hand holding the box. He opened it in front of me and my eyes were getting teary and I got the velvet box from his hand.  
"Oh my, Percy, its so, beautiful" I managed to say before I was overwhelmed. I let him put the ring on my finger and I could have stared at it for a long time. He sat my bed and I snuggled next to him. He placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his.  
"So, there were to slots in the box, where was the other one?" I asked, trying to break the silence. "It's not with Rachel is it? I asked tentatively.  
"No, of course not" then he showed me his ring finger, he wore the exact same ring he gave me, only the stone on mine was gem on mine was gray, and his was green. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, I could have stayed there the entire night, (A/N: It was already night when Percy gave Annabeth the ring) and for once, I got my Percy all to myself.

**That's as far as I'm gonna go with this chapter. There are some fanfictions I recently read and they have rotten me to the core. I'm gonna put myself through some extra work. So, if I keep you people waiting a little longer for liking, you really can't blame me. Blame the people who write fanfictions that are just as horrible as fuck. Thank you.**


	5. A New Quest Is Revealed

**A New Quest Is Revealed**

**A/N: All my fanfiction are becoming huge hits and I'm really excited on how other people will be reviewing my stories. Here's chapter five.**

Percy's POV

There I was, laying beside the love of my life, we practically slept together, BUT we didn't do anything except kiss, and yes we also French kissed. I just felt that everything was as it should be. Nothing would ruin this moment right? wrong. When I woke up, Annabeth was still soundly asleep, she looked really cute when she was asleep. I decided to go to the beach and wait for the sun to rise. I guess I woke up 2 hours early, and that was weird because that's never happened before. At the beach I saw Rachel, going for a morning run, she saw me and waved hi and said good morning. Not wanting to be impolite, I also greeted her, HUGE mistake, she took it as a signal to start going to oracle mode, green mist coming out of her and said in a raspy voice:

"Two shall go for a quest, to find what was stolen,  
One should serve to the spirits as a host of the fallen;  
A bigger test awaits where you seek,  
One shall not return, that will make a heart go meek;  
To save who has been turned,  
Two enemies must fight he who has returned."

After she said those lines, the green mist came back to her and she almost fell to the ground, I caught her before she had the chance to hide her head on a rock. I waited for Rachel to get to her senses, because I sure as Hades won't carry her bridal style to the big house, especially since how to get there, you have to pass the Athena Cabin and I swear Annabeth would notice. When she finally came to it, we went to Chiron to ask for his permission to go for the quest.  
"What are your motives?" he said questioningly.  
"I told a prophecy that needs to be solved by a quest" Rachel answered back, a little annoyed. Just then an Iris-message came into view and Zeus, and commanded Chiron to sent two half-bloods to find the lost symbols of power, "not again" I said to myself, but then Zeus corrected himself and said that every symbol of power belonging to the Gods have been stolen. Chiron, Rachel, and I said the same name at the same time "Kronos". I just hated my luck, I thought I wouldn't see Kronos again in my lifetime, obviously I was mistaken.  
"You have the rest of today to prepare" Chiron said when the Iris-message disappeared. "And since the prophecy gave the number of half-bloods to go, only two shall go. It's obvious that Percy would be one." I was about to say Annabeth would accompany me, but Rachel beat me to the punch.  
"I'll go with him" she chirped a little too enthusiastic. I was about to tell her no when she gave a reason that both Chiron and I can't dispute with.  
"The prophecy said that the other should be a host of the fallen, and that's an oracle, and not to mention I can see through the mist" she said smugly.

Rachel's POV

I wasn't about to let Percy escape me this time, I promise that when we return, he'll be mine and no longer that banana's. As Percy and I were leaving the big house, we started to talk about plans and stuff. "So this is what its like to be in a quest" I said, half amazed and half dreamily. I finally have some alone time with him, and I won't let anyone interfere. We walked to the dining pavilion to get some breakfast.

Annabeth's POV

To wake up expecting to see your boyfriend next to you was the best start to any morning, but when he wasn't beside me I figured I'll let it go and look for him later. I tried to look for him on the beach but he wasn't there, so I gave up and went to the pavilion for some breakfast, thinking I WILL see him there, he never misses breakfast. What I saw made my eyes almost pop out of their sockets, MY Percy was talking with her, the tomato. "Great, here we go again." I muttered but thought nothing of it. It was just a friendly talk right? Then Chiron rose up and delivered news that sent me teetering, "Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare will be going on a quest" at this, I immediately stood up, not caring what others would say and went to Percy's side "WHAT THE HADES!?" I whispered to his ear, but I might as well have shouted it.  
"I'll explain to you later" he said, apprehension in his voice. I nodded but still stayed by his side. Rachel was absolutely beaming and glared at me, and I knew what she was thinking, it was "I'm taking him away, and when we return, he's MINE!". "In your messed up dreams" I hissed at her. By now Chiron had finished his explanation, not really listening to us since Percy was gonna tell me later why he was going on a quest with the one person I didn't want him to get close to. I held his hand and squeezed it, he gave a dazzling smile that almost made me forget about everything, almost. After today's activities were over, we both went to his cabin, I was helping him pack, but I was just mostly staring at the ring he gave me. "Umm, Percy, could you tell me what happened?" I asked out, not tolerating the silence. "Sure" he said, and he was finishing up his story, one Goddess in particular came to my mind when he was talking: "Aphrodite".

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if you don't like the prophecy I made up. I'm not good with rhyming and I really hate poetry. But I think it's a pretty good prophecy if I do say so myself. By the way, do any of you know about The fanfiction writer **_**TheChickenHead? **_**He has this fanfiction called **_**She Had Her Chance **_**that he hasn't worked on since February. I like his fanfiction but I don't like how he's not working on it. If you people can help me get the message to him to continue his fanfiction that would be great. Thank you.**


	6. My Passionate Preperations

**My Passionate Preparations**

**A/N: This chapter will be rated M. Not so much lemon and not too many graphic details, just a small chapter with a small amount of sex. Here you go.**

Annabeth's POV

As I was thinking about how meddlesome Aphrodite could be on my love life, something finally clicked inside my head, "This maybe the last time I see my seaweed brain... NO, I can't think like that, I know he'll come back, he always does, he'll come back to me, I know he will". My mind was debating with itself, the logical part saying that this could be the last time I see him, the hopelessly in-love part with Percy kept saying he will come back, he will always come back to me. Then I realized one more thing, Percy was my first boyfriend, and probably my last, he was my first kiss, my first dance, and a lot more, but most importantly, my first, and ONLY soul-mate. Their was one thing though that Percy isn't my first at, but I want him to be, I don't care what my mother, my father, or anyone else would say, all I know is that I'm so truly, very, deeply, madly, badly, and crazily in love with him.  
"Umm, Percy" I said nervously.  
"Yes?" he answered nervously, sensing the apprehension in my voice, that's one thing I like about him, he always knows how I'm feeling and he acts accordingly.  
"Percy, can I ask you a question?" I managed to say.  
"Sure, ask away wise girl". I smiled at his pet name for me.  
"Have you ever, umm, how should I put it..." I stuttered, this rarely happened, and when these events do, they're usually about Percy.  
"Ever what?" he was curious now.  
"Have you ever done it!?" I said in a shouting way but that can't be heard outside the cabin. His eyes widened and started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.  
"Don't get angry, it's just that I never thought that you would open this topic up" he said after his laughing subsided. He was right, I would normally never even talk about this, but hey, when you're in love, you do crazy things.  
"Well, have you?" I asked embarrassed.  
"Umm, well there was this one time...". He trailed off. My eyes widened and got teary, how would you feel if the love of your life said you aren't his first. I started to nod and cry.  
"Hey, come on wise girl, it was only a joke, I could never do that to you" he quickly said when he saw me cry, then hugged me tightly.  
"Really Percy, because I know how many girls are attracted to you, and I also know you're attracted to some of them..." I broke off, my voice starting to crack.  
"Annabeth" he said while raising my head to meet his and wiping away my tears "You are the ONLY girl I'm attracted to, and no one will ever take me away from you." I was so happy when he said that I started crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. I laced my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, my tongue meeting his. I slowly got the courage to remove my T-shirt, but then Percy pulled away, of course I was hurt.  
"What's the matter... oh I get it, you don't want me after all" I could feel the tears coming back.  
"No, I do want you Annabeth, it's just that, I don't want you to waste your first time on me, a seaweed brain." he said.  
"No Percy, I won't waste it because I'm doing it with the person I love most, and besides, you're my seaweed brain." I said to him and once again kissed him passionately. When I started to remove my T-shirt, he didn't object this time, he just kissed me back, helping me remove all of my clothes. Naturally I also helped him to remove all of his clothes. Once we were completely naked he looked over my body.  
"I can't believe I have someone like you, Annabeth" Percy said, awe was written all over his face.  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Percy" I managed to say while blushing. Then we began to kiss very hungrily and he landed on top of me on his bed. He proceeded to do as he pleased with my body, but he did so with so much gentleness. I finally have my Percy, all of him, and I'm not giving him up to anyone, especially Rachel. When he penetrated my privacy, tears began to slide down my face, not because of the pain, but because he and I are finally one. We fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that I was his first, and he was my first.

Percy's POV

I can't believe Annabeth and I did it. Now I know that she's mine and no body else can take her away from me. She slept in my arms and I promised to always protect her, I swear it on the River Styx. The next morning, Rachel and I went for our quest, but not before Annabeth and I shared a goodbye, knowing that this wont be our last meeting, and that I will always, always, keep coming back to her.

**That'll be it for this chapter. I'll get the next chapter posted either tomorrow or Saturday. I'll also get working on my other fanfictions if I get enough time. Now a quick and happy note. I was able to find TalkingChickenHead and I got him working on his fanfiction She Had Her Chance. He'll have the next chapter posted very soon, I can't wait. I'll see you guys later, sort of.**


	7. Fall of Percy

**Percy's Fall**

**A/n: This story is going pretty well. Sorry if I kept you people waiting. My parents are doing some remodeling around the house and they're forcing me to help. Yeah, my parents are getting between me and my computer. I'll try to keep up the pace for you all. But for right now, here's chapter 7.**

Percy's POV

Rachel and I are so close to getting the lost symbols of power. I have to admit, this quest is by far the easiest I've ever had. Although Rachel had a lot to do with it, her power of the oracle gave us hints on how to avoid unnecessary and painful fights with monsters. Turns out our suspicions were right, Kronos is indeed back and assembling another army. "Why me?" I asked myself grimly. We set up camp at the base of Mount Saint Helens, we would charge their early next morning to get the stolen symbols back. Rachel and I have become surprisingly close, but don't get me wrong, I still love Annabeth and I WONT replace her with anyone else. As I was sitting next to the camp fire, looking at the embers, which reminded me of Annabeth, and our strong burning passion for each other, Rachel sat next to me, warming herself up.  
"You really do love her, don't you Percy?" Rachel said calmly. I was completely taken by surprise when she asked me, but I knew my answer from the very start.  
"Yeah, I love her more than life itself." I said, my mind going back towards Annabeth.  
"Well Jackson, I have something to tell you too." she said confidently. I just stared at her with confusion.  
"Annabeth isn't the only one who is in love with you, I am too" she blurted out. I was too stunned to say anything in return, which she took as her cue to kiss me, but not like her first kiss with me in Paul's Prius, this time she tried to match Annabeth's passion with hers. I pushed her away the moment I can think again.  
"I'm sorry Rachel, um, thanks for telling me your feelings, but I love Annabeth, and her only."  
"I know that, but still, I can't resist you." she said unhappily. "Even though you say that, I won't give you up without a fight, someday you WILL fall for me and not her." she said defiantly and went to her sleeping bag and retired for the night. I grimaced at the thought of that, I liked Rachel, but I LOVE Annabeth, Rachel is my friend, and as her friend, I can't allow her to waste her time on trying to get me when somebody else has me. "I really need to find someone for Rachel." I said and continued to guard the camp for the night.

*morning*

I was slowly sneaking around, trying to get to Kronos' throne room, how I wish I had Annabeth's invisibility cap with me. As I finally in the throne room, there were the symbols of power, radiating strong impulses of strength. I came to them, since no one was in the room, in plain sight. GIGANTIC MISTAKE. When my finger touched my father's trident, Kronos came from behind me and tried to slash me with his sword, now me being invulnerable reacted swiftly and uncapped riptide. I screamed to Rachel to get out, and apparently she heard me, but not just the "get out" part. She started to run to me, trying to help, Kronos saw her and decided to take her out, and I don't mean the "would you like to go out with me?" take out, but the "I'll rip you to shreds" take out. I met Kronos' sword with mine just in time to save Rachel. "YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" I shouted at her while defending her and myself from Kronos. Rachel still didn't obey and Kronos knew that I can't keep protecting her for long, all it took was one distraction and I'm finished. A telekhine came and got his hands on Rachel, I quickly got rid of the telekhine, but that gave Kronos enough time to stab me at my weak spot, the small of my back. I felt a racing pain from my back and it was starting to get to other parts of my body, I managed to stab Kronos at his weak spot to, which still remained since he took over Luke's body the first time. The titan lord disintegrated into golden dust, but my vision was already getting blurry and my knees felt weak. Rachel came to me with tears in her eyes.  
"Percy, Oh my gods, this is my fault, I should have listened to you." she said in between sobs.  
"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have lost concentration like that" I managed to say weakly. I could already feel my life force leaving me, so I took off my ring and gave it to Rachel.  
"When you get back to Camp Half-Blood, give this to Annabeth, and say I'm sorry for me" I coughed with blood. Rachel was in full crying mode now and nodded.  
"You have to hurry, the volcano can explode at anytime now" I said before she obeyed and left me to my doom. I said a silent farewell to all the people I cared about, even though they're not here. And one last I love you for Annabeth. Then my eyes lids became heavy, my breathing became faint, and my heart stopped beating all together. I was DEAD.

Annabeth's POV

I just finished archery class when I felt a tear come down my cheek, I didn't know why but one person came to my mind when I wiped the tear away "Percy". "I hope he's alive" I silently prayed to my mother and Poseidon.

**I decided to that I wanted a few other twists and turns in this story. You know? Other then problems with relationships? You know what, there's really no need to explain this, you pretty much get the idea. My parents have been stressing me out lately, so now I'm getting new ideas here to calm myself down and to make this story even more interesting for you all. Don't worry though, the story isn't finished yet. I still have chapters to make here. This chapter I made to be a shocker, sorry to string you people on like that. Tell you what, I'll take a break tonight, and come back fresh in the morning.**


	8. Annabeth's Tears

**Annabeth's Tears**

**A/N: Sorry to scare you people on my last chapter. But I wanted to do a bit of what Rick Riordan did with his books. Percy really isn't dead, just severely injured. This chapter will tell you a tad bit of Percy's survival. Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting at my bed, wondering why a tear came down my cheek and why I suddenly thought about Percy, well, the second one isn't really a mystery, I ALWAYS think about my Percy. It must have been late because I suddenly found myself asleep and I had one of my worst nightmares ever, and did I mention demi-god's dreams, or nightmares for that matter always come true? I dreamed that Percy got stabbed in his weak spot, which I'm the only one who knows about it, but Percy also managed to kill Kronos, for a short period of time, I didn't know what was happening, and I hate it when that happens. Then I realized Percy was coughing up blood and was DYING. I wanted to run up to him, to help him, but my legs just wouldn't move, tears were now forming in my eyes and threatening to spill out, then I saw Percy give Rachel something. I didn't get to see what it was because Rachel just ran right out of the volcano. I was streaming mad because my so called "rival" just left MY boyfriend to die. Then I heard Percy say farewell to everyone, but saved me for last, and with a silent I love you, he drifted off into perpetual sleep. For the first time since I've met Percy, I felt a huge hole in my heart, like someone just stuck their hand in my chest and ripped out a huge part of my heart, a part that undoubtedly belonged to Percy. I woke up from the horrible nightmare with tears in my eyes, and the same feeling of emptiness I felt in m dream.  
"Get a grip Annabeth, its just a dream, a really bad dream." I tried to convince myself, and it worked. I got out of my cabin and went to get breakfast in the pavilion. When I was about to put a fork of pancakes in my mouth, I saw Rachel arrive, she had red puffy eyes, like she had been crying. I suddenly lost my appetite, Rachel went to Chiron and whispered something to his ear, nearly breaking down. Chiron himself looked like he was on the verge of crying, which was odd, all that I can think about was my dream. I got up from my table and ran towards Cabin 3, Poseidon's Cabin. I furiously tried to knock at the door, almost tearing it down, I wanted to see Percy, to know he's alright and by my side. I went to every single spot I could think of where to find him, from our special spot on the beach to Zeus' Fist, but I still couldn't find him. "I just thought that he was still on the mission and sent Rachel home because she was getting in his way, yeah, that's what happened" I diluted myself. I was already on the verge of having an emotional melt down when Rachel came to me and patted my back.  
"Um, Annabeth, Chiron wants to talk with you" she said uneasily, like she would also be having an emotional breakdown.  
"Okay" I said feebly and followed her to the big house. As we walked, campers started looking at us with sorry faces, almost trying to console us for our loss. When we got their Chiron had been crying, his face was stained with tears.  
"Oh child, I'm so sorry, this is my fault" the centaur said as he hugged me.  
"What?" was all I can say.  
"Annabeth" Rachel said, full on crying now, "Percy, he, he's..." she couldn't continue, but I didn't need her to continue to get what she meant.  
"No, it can't be." I said in disbelief. "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE CAN'T, HE PROMISED ME HE'LL ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME!" I shouted, the tears becoming unbearable to hold so I just let them come down.  
"Percy wanted me to give you this" Rachel said when she gave me a small object wrapped in a piece of cloth, I opened it and at the moment I saw it, my knees gave way, my eyes relentlessly poured out more tears, I grabbed my chest, trying to feel the part that was torn out, it wasn't there anymore, HE wasn't by my side anymore. Anger and grief were the only emotions I can feel right now, angry at Rachel for leaving him there, at Chiron for making go on that quest, at myself for not going with him, then my whole world became black, and came tumbling down. I must have passed out because when I came to, I was already in my cabin. I desperately wanted what happened to be just a dream, to turn at my side and see my Black-haired, Sea-green eyed God at my side. But he wasn't. I cried, what else can I do, I just lost my best friend, boyfriend, the love of my life, and my soul-mate. I looked at the picture beside my bed and realized that would be the last time, me and him would be smiling together. I finally let my tears come at full force with such anguish that the whole camp heard, I just want my Percy back, I want to feel his lips on mine, to once again have our bodies intertwine. I cried myself to sleep, hoping that at least, I can see him in my dream.

Percy's POV

I was dazed when I woke up, trying to remember what happened. "I should be dead, why am I still alive?" I asked my self, examining my body for injuries. "Glad your awake" a familiar voice said to me, a voice that I remember to well.

**To Mila-Is-A-Bookworm-101. Sorry for bringing you to tears with my last chapter yesterday. Hopefully, this chapter and the next two or three chapters will keep you smiling for a while, and I hope you continue to read this fanfiction, because I'd hate to loss even one of my viewers.**


	9. My Home, Sort of

**My Home, Sort of**

**A/n: This story becomes even more popular the more I add a chapter to it. I just I could a lot more fanfictions like this. Well, here's chapter 9.**

Percy's POV

I was shocked to hear my dad's voice behind me. I honestly thought I would be in the underworld by now, getting trial if I can get to Elysium. But hey, I can't argue, I so do NOT want to be part of the underworld scene.  
"Dad? Is that you?" I asked cautiously.  
"Yes it is my boy, and you gave me quite a scare, I thought we were going to lose you" Poseidon said, almost tearing up.  
"But how did I survive, I thought Kronos hit me at my weak spot" I mumbled, confused  
"About that, the titan lord didn't actually stab you at your weak spot, more like he only grazed you there" he explained calmly.  
"But I'm invulnerable, no weapon can touch me" I said even more confused.  
"Your right, I think he got a new weapon, a weapon that can even defeat invulnerable warriors without hitting their weak spot" my dad tries to explain. I had to admit, that weapon would be really cool.  
"But I was dead, I know I was, how come I'm still alive" I inquired. "Not that I want to die or anything" I quickly added.  
"Oh Percy you were, that's why we, I thought I lost you my boy, but thankfully Apollo came and healed you before all of your life force was drained away" He was really crying now, it was an odd sight seeing your father cry, especially if your father is the GOD OF THE SEA.  
"Umm, dad, its okay, I'm still alive" I tried to comfort him, it was really awkward, "shouldn't this be the other way around?" I asked myself in my head. When my dad finally stopped crying, he showed the rest of the new palace. I had to say, his new palace is way more awesome than the last one, and the game room got bigger A LOT bigger. We stayed there, we I mean my father and I, chatting and eating to our hearts content, but then we came across a subject that was a bit too touchy for me.  
"So, um Percy" my dad said blushing slightly.  
"What is it dad?" I said uncomfortably.  
"I just want to know if you and that Athena girl..." he trailed off  
''Annabeth" I corrected him, normally when a god was corrected, he or she would smite you, but my father didn't in this case.  
"Yeah, tell me son, do you have plans on making her your wife?" Oh man, my dad, the god of the sea, was talking to me, his son, about marriage.  
"DAD!" I screamed, my face turning red in embarrassment. "Why one earth would you ask me that!?" I said, my face getting hotter.  
"Well, um, you two did do it, so I thought maybe you should ask her to be your wife." he reasoned out.  
"Yeah you have a point...YOU SAW!?, OH MY GODS!" I definitely was blushing very bright red now, give me a fight with titans any day rather than this!  
"Well, we all saw" my dad said sheepishly. I'm dead, Annabeth is going to kill me, Athena is going to kill me, Aphrodite will probably kill me with love advice, ARGH,  
'Wait, you said every god saw? Even..." I shuddered at what Athena would do to me.  
"Yes, even Athena saw it" I was basically feeling around my pocket till I found riptide and uncapped it, I pointed the point to my throat. "Well, it was good while it lasted" but before I can thrust my sword to my throat, my dad zapped riptide away from me.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, just let me finish before you go kill yourself" my father said, it sounded like he was amused.  
"Why bother? Athena would kill me anyway" I retorted.  
"No she won't, well not now anyway, I think she has warmed up to you, she has seen that it would be wise for you to be with her daughter" I was shocked when my dad said that.  
"Your kidding right?" I asked, it just sounded too good to be true.  
"I'm not, although she did grow distaste for the Rachel girl" I was further shocked when my father said Rachel's name with such distaste, and probably hate.  
"Sounds like she's not the only one who doesn't like Rachel." I said, teasingly.  
"Well yeah, HOW DARE SHE INTERFERE WITH MY SON AND MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW." he said in a booming voice. I was scared a moment then embarrassed.  
"Dad, I'm not even sure if Annabeth would like for me to become her husband, Athena still may not like me." I reasoned.  
"Trust me Percy, they both would LOVE you to be in their family, now its time for you to go back home." he teleported me to the shore of Camp Half-Blood. I was dazed and confused but the familiar scent of the beach told me I was home. Just when I was walking to the shore,  
"Percy?" I heard another voice, the voice belonged to someone I know well, it was HER voice.

**For the next chapter, I'll be taking my thinking process so I can make up a weapon that that would sound like a weapon that would be able to kill an invulnerable warrior. Give me a day or two and I'll have the next chapter posted.**


	10. The Sword of Hades

**The Sword of Hades**

**A/N: I finally decided on a weapon. Thank you Allen R for your help. This will probably make the rest of this story interesting, depending on what I make up for it. Enjoy the chapter. I named it after the weapon I found so I don't have to struggle with finding a title for this chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

I wanted to be close to my now deceased Percy, and I couldn't think of a better spot than the beach, that's where we had most of our romantic moments, and not to mention the scent of the sea reminded me of him. As I sat there, with tears in my eyes, remembering all the times we had, I heard a noise that sounded like someone was coming out of the sea, I thought it was probably just a camper having a swim, still I looked at the silhouette coming out. I expected him to reach down and grab a towel nearby, but he just kept on going, of course I was shocked I only know one person who can do that, but that would just be impossible, he was dead, whether I like it or not, and I do NOT like it. The figure was coming closer to me, I could almost smell his scent, which was weird since it smelt like the ocean, another thing that was one of my indicators of Percy. It took a while for my Athena brain to figure out who it was, but my brain couldn't also process who it was, it defied all logic, then again seaweed brain always defied logic. I risked saying something, my curiosity and longing got the better of me. Anyway, if I die, I'd be with my seaweed brain.  
"Percy?" I managed to say, my voice sounded hoarse from not using it. He was bewildered and surprised that someone would be here. I prayed to the Gods that he would answer, that it was my Percy.  
"Annabeth? Is that you?" the person replied. "The Gods do sure answer your prayers quickly" I said to myself with a chuckle.  
"SEAWEED BRAIN, ITS ME, ITS ANNABETH!" I shouted, then his body went all rigid from shock, but I ran to him, I ran as fast as I could, wanting to be in his arms once again. Then our bodies collided but he just hugged me back and spun me around.  
"ANNABETH, ITS YOU, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!" he said loudly, I could sense that he had the same feelings that I felt when he was gone.  
"Don't ever do that to me again seaweed brain" I hugged him tighter than ever before, I couldn't care if he broke a rib, I'm just happy to get my Percy back.  
"I'm sorry wise girl" he croaked out.  
"How did you... We thought you were dead?" I managed to say in between my kisses to his face.  
"Well, I was, but Apollo brought me back, Kronos didn't quite stab me at my weak spot, but he did enough for my invulnerability to disappear." I was shocked when I heard that, I can't believe Percy lost his invulnerability, but hey, I'd take it any day just to have him beside me.  
"Come on, we better tell Chiron" I said to him, and we went to the big house. Chiron was still awake, when we came.  
"Chiron, there's someone I think you should talk with" I said rather pleased.  
"Who is it child? can't it wait... PERCY, MY BOY, YOUR ALIVE" Chiron said while crushing Percy with a hug. "Tell me everything boy" he said, and Percy did. After Percy finished his story, which was obvious he left some parts out, and judging by his reactions, it was embarrassing, Chiron had a serious face on.  
"This is ill news. It sound like Kronos has gotten his hands on the Sword of Hades." Chiron said darkly.  
"The Sword of Hades?" Percy and I said simultaneously.  
''It was a weapon that's supposed to be long gone, you see, it's a weapon made by the legendary architect Pandora. Pandora was a very famous mortal in the Golden Age that invented the power to kill a god. By doing this, she made the Sword of Hades within the heart of Tartarus. The blade was presented as a gift to Hades. After Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades defeated Kronos, The blade revealed power that the gods couldn't control and for that, they greatly feared this weapon. Pandora designed this blade to kill anything. The gods, the monsters, the invulnerable, the titans, and even the giants can't withstand the power of this blade. Eventually, Hades locked the sword within a layer of Tartarus that he thought Kronos wouldn't dare to go anywhere near. Now, by the sounds of Percy's story, he found it and that means that if he can find a way to master such a power, then He could destroy us all with only a swing of that sword." Chiron explained, I bet he knew this because he was Kronos' son and that he lived for thousands of years getting involved in events such as discovering ancient power. "We'll worry about this later, you two should get some rest." and we nodded in agreement. Percy insisted that I go back to my cabin, but I won't just let him get off the hook that easily. There's no way he won't tell me the rest of his story. So I took advantage of his lack of invulnerability and forced him to tell me. "All right, all right I'll tell you" he said, with a blush.

We went to his cabin, I waited for him to finish in the shower while I sat in his bed. When he got out, with only a towel covering his lower body, I couldn't help but drool for him. What can I say or do, I can't resist it, not after almost losing him. I went to him, pulled him into bed, not really caring anymore about the story, and well, I bet you can guess what happened all night. It involved him and me being completely naked again and expressing so much love, passion, and sex through our bodies. It was a wild night. I just hope no one heard us over night.

**Just to let you all know, I didn't make up the Sword of Hades. I got that from one my viewers who found it in The Demigod Diaries. The stuff about the architect Pandora on the other hand, I completely made up. I know, you're probably wondering where I was able to get these ideas form or how I was able to make this up and have it blend into mythology so well. The only thing I can say is mythology is a huge obsession to me. I never can get enough of it. This is why the career I want for my future is something that has to do with mythology. But I'll stop dwelling on myself so I don't bore you all to death. I'll have the next chapter updated real soon. Take care everyone.**


	11. Athena's Wisest Decision

**Athena's Wisest Decision**

**A/N: My fanfictions are really starting to heat up with the reviews, people adding to their favorites, and the followers. I deeply thank you all for loving my fanfictions. Hopefully, any other fanfiction I make will be a huge hit to. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I woke up after getting a few hours of sleep, because a certain daughter of Athena kept me up all night, not that I was complaining or anything. I still can't believe that Annabeth is MY girlfriend, she looked so attractive when she was sleeping, she always looks attractive, she doesn't even have to try.  
"I love you" I gently whispered to her ear, acknowledging the fact that I very truly love her, and would someday want her to be my bride, I quickly shook the thought away. She slowly opened her eyes and responded to what I said to her.  
"I love you too" she answered, "Don't you ever leave me again Percy" she almost looked like she was pleading at me with some puppy eyes.  
"I wouldn't leave you" I responded "Even if you don't want me anymore" I teased her.  
"Good" she said and snuggled closer to my chest. I breathed in her scent, she smelt wonderful, like apples and oranges. Then we shared a kiss, and then I kissed her on the forehead real quick. As soon as I did that, she unleashed a barrage of kisses on my chest. I never knew I could feel like this. Getting kisses on the chest from the hottest daughter of Athena ever was like getting the best massage of your life.  
"Hey, we have to get up, or else were gonna miss breakfast" I said to her, I don't want to miss breakfast, or lunch or dinner, for that matter. Though, I can't say the same for Annabeth. She had a look of disappointment on her face as soon as I said she had to stop. We got up and put on some clothes after promising her she could get back to kissing my chest tonight. The moment Annabeth and I got out of my cabin, the entire camp seemed to gasp at my arrival, the Aphrodite Cabin were all crying tears of joy, but I think they were crying because Annabeth and I spent a night together. The Athena Cabin had a look of disbelief and respect for me, while the Ares Cabin looked like they were in desperation. I think I heard an Ares camper say "I don't believe this, he just keeps coming back" but Clarisse quickly shut him up with a well placed punch to the gut. Annabeth and I walked to the dining pavilion, with our hands intertwined, when we got there, I saw Rachel have a look of absolute fear when she saw us, I wondered why, then I looked at my side and saw Annabeth give her deadly looks, I remembered the saying 'if only looks could kill', my face got a mischievous grin.  
"Go easy on her, I think she wont be bothering us anytime soon" I whispered to her. She got an evil looking smirk on her face, like she was enjoying some thought in her head. I wondered who would win in an evil staring contest, Kronos or Annabeth, but Annabeth wont go berserk on me and try to kill me, repeatedly. We got to our tables and Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek then she went to the Athena Cabin. Of course everyone still gasped at us every time she kisses me, whether on my lips or cheek. I got to the buffet table and offered part of my breakfast to the Gods, a part for my father, a part for Apollo for bringing me back. Then I got an urge to offer to Athena, I scraped some of my breakfast to Athena, "To my mother-in-law" I quickly thought, but once I knew what I thought, I just as quickly shook the thought off my head. I looked at Annabeth then my face got redder, but I noticed hers was too. I went to my table started to eat my breakfast, half my brain was looking forward to today, the other half thinking if I should propose to Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I saw Percy offer some of his breakfast to the Gods, that was perfectly normal, well, for us demi-gods anyway, but when he made his third sacrifice I saw an owl figure appear from the smoke. I thought it weird that Percy would sacrifice to my mother. Then my godly mother just entered my head and spoke to me.  
"He loves you deeply, I approve of your relationship with him." Athena said wisely.  
"Why the sudden change of heart, or mind mother? I asked her, I was definitely confused, I don't like that feeling at all.  
"I have seen the way he acts and I know he would do anything to make you happy and to protect you, he is befitting for you, my daughter, you two seem to bring out the best in each other" she said calmly.  
"Uh, umm, ahh, err, thanks mom." I thought dumbfounded.  
"I wonder when he will propose to you" she asked before leaving. I blushed when I thought about it, then I saw Percy looking at me, my face grew even more red, thankfully he sat at his table and ate his breakfast. I wondered what I would say if he asked, of course I already know the answer, absolutely YES. I kind of like the idea of Percy proposing to me, basically becoming mine. I like the idea of being by his side for the rest of our lives, and also knowing that Rachel, and any other girls who have a thing for MY Percy, can't do anything about it without getting smitten by Hera, Athena and/or Poseidon. I was unusually distracted in the following activities, well, its not everyday that your mother automatically approve of your relationship, with a boy she normally tries to get rid of, and its also not everyday that you find out that your boyfriend is thinking about proposing to you. So yeah, I was completely out of it, I can tell Percy was too.

**I decided to go nice and easy on this chapter, so I can get working on my Rebellious (fixed) fanfiction for a little while. My Sex in Mythology fanfiction, I'll be getting more ideas for that too, but I'm gonna try to focus more on this fanfiction and my Rebellious (fixed) fanfiction. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible.**


	12. Jealousy Is To Love

**Jealousy Is To Love**

**A/N: I decided to be a little creative with this chapter and take Percabeth half way to the next level. I also want to be a little creative while I make this. I hope you all don't mind and enjoy.**

Percy's POV

The end of my day back was really uneventful, well, except for me shooting Juniper with an arrow, thankfully she managed to change into a tree before getting hit, note to self: apologize to Juniper and Grover. What can I say? I suck at archery, but sword-fighting, that's more my style. I managed to beat 10 campers in a row even without my invulnerability. The conch horn finally sounded for the end of the day, before I can beat my 11th challenger. I went to the beach to rest before going to the dining pavilion for dinner. As I was sitting on the sand watching the sun set, Annabeth wasn't with me this time, she had go with Chiron on an errand. I saw a jogger or a delivery man comes from the far side of the beach, I instantly know who that person, or rather, God is.  
"Lord Hermes." I bowed respectfully when he got to me.  
"Ah, Perseus, I've heard of your recent exploits, I'm quite impressed." the God said, with a trace of mischief in his voice.  
"Well my lord, I almost died on that one." I said, trying to slowdown the growing image of me always becoming triumphant.  
"Don't you always?" he said smiling "But I'm talking about your other victory". He added.  
"I-I'm sorry, what victory?" I asked confused.  
"You've done the impossible Percy. You've gained Athena's favor. She did give you permission to date her daughter now, didn't she?" Hermes said with the same mischievous town in his voice.  
"Oh, that, yeah, I am pretty glad Lady Athena wont be trying to kill me every time I'm with her daughter." I said with a loud sigh of relief.  
"That brings the total of Gods who have given you their favor to 7, nearly there" he gave me a wink after completing his sentence. "You and Annabeth have united one of the fiercest rivalries in history, now that their children have fallen for one another. They have come to an agreement to become allies." I was shocked when I heard that, I never thought my father and Annabeth's mother would set aside their differences for our sakes.  
"Oh, before I forget" Hermes brought out his cell-phone and George and Martha were coiling around the antenna. "Give me Percy's package" he ordered and George made a small box appear from his mouth.  
"Err, thank you." I muttered, looking puzzled.  
"Oh, and one more thing, I expect to be invited." the Messenger God said with a wink and teleported away, of course I still shielded my eyes from his light. I opened that box and found two rings, but not like the ones I bought, these were more expensive, and have bigger gems. I realized these were wedding rings. L blushed at the thought of Annabeth and me wearing theses rings, us at the altar, giving our vows of love to one another. I found a small note which was written in Athena's hand.  
Dear Perseus,  
I trust that you will not betray my blessing. Honestly speaking, if you so much as hurt my daughter, I'll turn you into nothing but a mound of dust. Oh and I have a plan on how you can give the rings to Annabeth, but you have to make her jealous first, I know it'll hurt her, but I'll make an exception this time...  
Wise-fully yours;  
Athena  
Goddess of Wisdom  
P.S. Aphrodite helped me to make the plan.  
I couldn't believe what was written on the letter. Athena actually wanted me to make Annabeth jealous, and further more the plan involved Rachel. I thought it over and found it wise to obey Athena's orders. I went to Rachel's cabin, in plain sight of everyone, including Annabeth who was back from her errand. She had the look of confusion, shock, and hatred when she saw where I was going. I knocked on Rachel's door and she answered, she wore her usual outfit, she looked around me anxiously, looking for Annabeth, I couldn't blame her for being scared of my soon to be fiancé. "Come in" she said with relief in her voice. I told her everything and I thought she would complain, but she just nodded and agreed to the plan.  
"So, I guess I really have no chance to get you now, do I?" she asked, but to my surprise she wasn't gloomy, she was actually happy.  
"Yeah, pretty much" I replied to her  
"Well, of course I'll help, think of it as my wedding gift to you and Annabeth." she said happily.  
"Thanks a lot" I said to her, she subtly pointed to her window and saw Annabeth looking at us.  
"Perfect, let's begin the plan." I whispered, so, Rachel and I did the thing that Annabeth feared, we pretended to have a great time together, and when I was leaving I saw Annabeth get out of the way quickly, I winked at Rachel and she followed me to her door and kissed me on my cheek. I could have sworn I heard a tree get its bark crushed. I let out a silent chuckle and went to my Cabin. When I got there I laid on my bed looking at the letter Athena sent me. "Time for step two" I said and quickly wrote a love letter to Rachel, and left purposefully at my pillow, knowing that it would be found later by Annabeth. And she did, because I saw her run from my cabin with tears in her eyes and a very torn apart letter in her hands. I couldn't help but wince when I saw that scene. I was hurting her, ON PURPOSE. One last step required then I'd get Annabeth alone with me. Rachel and I went to the lake, and honestly we had a good time there, it was still according to plan because we made sure Annabeth would see.

Annabeth's POV

I was really angry, hurt, and above all insanely jealous, how dare she try to steal my Percy away from me. I know it's not Percy's fault, he would never do this things to me, he may be a seaweed brain, but he's my seaweed brain. I finally had enough when I saw them have too much fun in the lake, I mean, come on, she did know he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who can kill any other girl who tries to steal her boyfriend away from her!  
"PERSEUS JACKSON, RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE, GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs letting all the pent up anger came out. I found it weird that Percy and Rachel smiled at my little command. "Oh great, now they're smiling together" I thought to myself, coming closer to the lovey-dovey new couple, I shook that thought away, "Percy is MINE" I thought to my self, trying to encourage my self. I saw Percy whisper something in Rachel's ear and she went to my direction. Before I can get my dagger and slice her to ribbons she whispered "He's all yours" in my ear. That got me even angrier. How dare she just use my Percy like a toy and abandon him when she's bored with him. I got near to Percy, getting ready to put him through the ringer and maybe get in some punches but when I arrived he just knelt on one knee, I was shocked and confused when he did that.  
"Annabeth Minerva Chase, I've known you for the better part of my life, you've been my best friend, my source of hope and power. You've stood by me through tough and lethal times." he said blushing. "What I'm trying to say is, Annabeth, will you marry me?"  
"Percy!" I looked at him with shock, tears streaming down my face. I suddenly forgot what I was there for and just threw my self into his embrace. "Of course Percy, Yes, I would be extremely happy to be your wife" he smiled at me after hearing my confession and we kissed each other passionately. I watched him slip a new ring to my finger, then it clicked, everything that happened today was part of his plan to surprise me. "Seaweed Brain can be smart when he wants to be" I said to my self, seeing an owl perched at a near by tree, I thought I saw the owl smile, then, it flew off, probably to tell my mom what happened.

**Sorry if I kept you waiting. I've been getting involved in so much shit, I lost track of working on my story. Don't worry though, I'll still finish it. Read, review, favor, enlist, and read all over again.**


	13. Happy Marriage, Terrible Reunion

**Happy Marriage, Terrible Reunion**

**A/N: I hope their marriage isn't the last thing you expect in this story. For the rest of this fanfiction, I'm gonna add a lot more drama. How much, don't know exactly. I just know I want this story to continue with more than just a wedding. This chapter begins at the scene of one month after Percy proposed to Annabeth. Try to follow along if you can.**

Percy's POV

I can't believe today's the day I'm actually getting married, to the most beautiful woman in the worlds no less. Oh, did I mention she is incredibly smart? Because of the coming occasion, which is the biggest thing in my life, I woke up too early. I decided to go to the beach, one because I love the water, being the son of Poseidon, and two, it helps me calm down. I went to Annabeth and I's favorite spot, it was a romantic spot, where no one can bother you. While I was getting there, I saw someone sitting in our spot, that particular someone was a person I know, and love, she, in a few hours time, would become my wife; she was Annabeth Chase, or rather Jackson. I couldn't help but smile at her change of last name. She saw me approaching and I realized she'd have been crying. I was worried, the only time she cries, to the extent of my knowledge, is when she's sad.

"Hey Annabeth, good morning." I said trying to cheer her up.  
"Oh, good morning to Percy." she said halfheartedly.  
"What's wrong wise girl? Why are you crying?" I asked her.  
"Oh, its nothing, I'm just..." she said, unable to finish her sentence. That was a very rare occasion.  
"Annabeth, are you having second thoughts about us getting married?" I asked her, the worry in my voice was beyond my control. Her eyes got huge when she heard my question.  
"No, of course not Percy, far from it, I'm looking forward to spending our entire lives together." she said rather finally, no trace of lying in her voice, she really was looking forward for our marriage.  
"I'm glad to hear that." relief mixing with my voice. "Then why are you crying wise girl?" I still asked her.  
"I'm just overwhelmed, I can't believe I'm getting married to someone who I very and truly love so much, and who also loves me in return." she said happily, looking at me with her loving eyes. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed her passionately, only breaking apart for air. "I love you Annabeth" was all I can say to her, and I knew that was very true.  
"I love you too, Percy" she replied with the same tone of certainty. "I should go, I have a wedding to prepare for." she smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and stayed there looking at the sea. I stayed there for a few minutes, until I was called by Grover and Nico, my two best men.  
"You have to get ready, Percy, you're the groom after all." Grover said  
"You have to look good giving your life away." Nico said jokingly. Note to self: Never let Nico tell jokes.  
"Fine, fine, I'll go with you guys." I said and followed them to my cabin. They worked with me until I got in my tuxedo, and, not to blow my own horn, I looked good, but I knew Annabeth would look even more beautiful than any other girl I know. Everybody at camp was invited to our wedding, and I saw everybody came, even Mr. D came. I stood there, at the altar, waiting for my bride to come.

Annabeth's POV

I came to the pavilion wearing a white wedding dress, with my curly hair let down. I saw Percy waiting for me and my Gods he looked so handsome, "He sure did clean up nice" I thought to my self smiling. I walked down the aisle, to the waiting arms of my soon to be husband. Everyone was here, all our friends, even the Gods, well those who have gave us their favor anyway. My mother, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, gave me a reassuring nod, and my soon to be Father-In-Law gave me a smile. As I went to the altar with my Percy the proprietor of the wedding, Chiron, gave us his congratulations and started the ceremony. With Percy and I having ADHD, we pretty much didn't concentrate on the first half of the ceremony, but when it came to the vows, we were both attentive. Percy went first with his vow.

"Annabeth Chase, when I first came here a 12 yr old kid, who was almost killed by a Minotaur, you were the one who nursed me back to health, that's where it all started. We had our fair share of adventures, fights, and mishaps. You were beside me through thick and thin. You were the one who gave me courage to fight on when I have lost all hope of winning. And now, we stand here, I promise on the River Styx and to everyone here that I will continue to love you for all eternity." Percy completed his vow, and I had tears in my eyes. Then it was my turn.

"Perseus Jackson, when I first met you, I was a 12 yr old. My brain still didn't know how to interpret what it means to be in love, but you taught me that valuable lesson. Through our numerous adventures with each other, my feelings for you have constantly grown. You never thought for a second about not saving me from those numerous life threatening situations, you would always rescue me, even if it means your own life would be extinguished. I thought I lost you not once but twice, never again will I lose you another time. I swear on the River Styx to love you for all time." I smiled when I finished, knowing that those words are completely true.

"Do you Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Minerva Chase as your wife, to love and cherish her for eternity?" Chiron asked.  
"I do" Percy answered, looking at me with a dazzling smile.  
"Do you Annabeth Minerva Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your husband, to love and cherish him for eternity" Chiron asked me.  
"I do" I answered, smiling back to Percy, who had a bigger smile on. He slipped the new pair of rings our parents gave us, on my finger and I admired its beauty and simplicity, the stone reminded me of Percy. I did the same things to his finger, the stone would remind me of him.

"You may now kiss the bride" Chiron said. Percy lifted my veil and kissed me passionately, it was our first kiss a married couple. When we were heading to the reception, which was at the beach, I saw an unfamiliar girl, looking around camp, she had caramel hair and was beautiful, and I didn't pay much thought to it though, since this was the happiest day of my life. Then the girl saw us, at first I thought she would congratulate us, but then she did something unexpected, she ran straight into MY husband and hugged him, she was about to kiss him, when I pulled her away from him, suddenly the happiest day of my life just became less happy.

**That's all I got for this chapter. It's like three in the morning, and I'm pretty tired right now. I'll have the next chapter done pretty soon. Later!**


	14. Unfinished Quest Realization

**Unfinished Quest Realization**

**A/N: For those of you who can't help but ask me who that girl was from the end of the last chapter, it was Calypso. Yes, I actually put Calypso in this fanfiction. Why, because if you look at the end of **_**The Last Olympian, **_**Percy had the Olympian gods swear to let all the minor gods and all the titans that stood against Kronos have a place to be worshipped and recognized by everyone at Olympus and at Camp Half-Blood. Yes, that also includes Calypso, or at least it should in my opinion. Anyway, if you all remember from **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth, **_**Calypso ended up falling in love with Percy too. She wanted him to love her back and to stay with her for all eternity. She was also very heart broken when Percy left. She had many men leave her. But out of them all, the one she couldn't bare to let leave was Percy. So, I decided to let her in this fanfiction so I can put in it a lot more drama. I hope that alright with you people. There will be some things about the drama I have in mind that you won't like. But hey, if I put more drama in, then I'm pretty sure I'll get a lot more viewers. If you people can get me more viewers that would be great. I want to get at least 100 reviews before I end this fanfiction. And now, here's chapter 14.**

Percy's POV

I was in a state of pure bliss, I mean, come on, who wouldn't be happy after marrying the love of your life. I thought nothing could ruin this day, how wrong I was. I saw a mass of caramel hair coming, or rather, running at me and before I can even react, hugged me like a vice. I was shocked for two reasons, one, I was wondering how she got here, and second, why now? Why did she have to come here now. The biggest What If? of my life is here, on my wedding day no less. Before I can push her away, my wife, Annabeth ripped her off me, and her eyes were shooting murderous looks at her. I was looking from Annabeth to Calypso and back again. "I'm dead" was all I can think.  
"Nice knowing you man." Grover said through our empathy link.  
"You too." I thought to him. I swear I saw Annabeth reach for her dagger, Thank Gods that she didn't have it in her wedding dress, so she just settled with glaring at Calypso. Calypso on the other hand seemed oblivious to Annabeth and kept staring at me dreamily. I was waiting to die, waiting for Athena to strike me down, but she was talking to Aphrodite, while they're looking at me with smiles. "What?, why are they smiling?" I asked myself in my head. Apparently it has been five minutes since someone talked using there voices. Then Calypso broke the silence.  
"Oh my hero, I'm so glad to see you again." Calypso said with a ring of joy and love in her voice. Annabeth gaped at me.  
"YOUR HERO!?" Annabeth practically shouting at Calypso. The titan on the other hand was still looking at me (AN: just in case you forgot, Calypso is a titan). Annabeth went in front of me, in a protective sort of manner. An aura of you-can't-have-him was coming out her, this Calypso understood and backed off slightly. I can't blame her, my wife could be really scary, specially if she's angry. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me to my cabin.  
"We need to talk." she said to me with anger still in her voice.  
"Uh oh" I thought to myself, "this can't be good" I studied her face, and her eyes were full of loathing.  
"Annabeth, let me explain..." I said sheepishly.  
"Explain what Percy? How MY husband's mistress suddenly came to his wedding?" she said, it looked like she was about to cry, and kill me at the same time.  
"Annabeth, she is NOT my mistress, and I would never have a mistress, I don't have a need for one, since I already have you." I said my voice shaking a little bit. She was going near me, I braced myself for a punch, or a slap, or a kick to the groin, I deserved as much, but she just leaned and cried on my shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay wise-girl, I'm sorry" I said to her soothingly.  
"Percy, don't ever leave for another girl" she said.  
"I promise on the River Styx I won't leave you" I said to her, and that seemed to perk her up a bit. I closed the gap between our faces and she met me halfway. We kissed passionately, I could feel every single emotion she had at that moment, anger, worry, and happiness. We parted and I smiled at her, she smiled back and caressed my face with her left hand.  
"I'm lucky, you know" she said to me, calmer now.  
"Why is that wise-girl?" I asked. I've never been good at these.  
"I'm lucky because you came back to me from Ogygia, you refused Calypso even though she's beautiful, you even refused immortality for me." she choked, her tears escaping her eyes. I wiped her tears away and hugged her tight.  
"I came back to you because I need you, you complete me. Calypso is beautiful, but I married the most beautiful girl I have ever known. I want to live my life with you, to spend our time together." I replied, my hands cupped her face and my eyes looking straight at hers. As I was about to kiss her again a voice came from my door, it was Calypso.  
"Percy, I need to talk to you my brave one." she said, still not loosing the love in her voice as she talked to me.  
"I'll set things right." I whispered to Annabeth and got to my door. I opened it and Calypso hugged me again, I could feel Annabeth's glare behind my back.  
"Calypso, we need to talk" I said to her. I hated to hurt my friends, specially someone so beautiful, and loving, and... wait, what the Hades was that? I shook it away from my head. "I would like you to meet my WIFE, Annabeth Chase, well It would be Jackson now." a small smile appeared on Annabeth's and my face.  
"Oh, well than, I should congratulate you both, and I'm sorry for my actions back there, its just I'm happy to see that Percy is still alive." she said in a relieved tone.  
"What, why would I be dead?" I asked Calypso, Annabeth was just as equally confused as I was.  
"Because I recently heard from my father, Atlas, that Kronos wants you..." she couldn't continue  
"Dead?" I offered.  
"No, something worse, the titan lord wants you to be his new vessel." she blurted out. Annabeth stood up intertwined her fingers with mine.  
"That will never happen." Annabeth stuttered  
"There is a way to stop him, Percy, and only Percy can go to Mt. Saint Helens and send Kronos back to Tartarus again.  
"NO! Absolutely not, I'm coming with him, I won't lose him again!" Annabeth countered.  
"I understand, but no offense, you would only be a hindrance, my father said so himself. He expects Percy to go with you Annabeth. Kronos knows Percy can't live or fight without you, so we need you to be here, to be safe." Calypso reasoned.  
"She has a point Annabeth." I said to my wife " I couldn't bear to lose you." I added.  
"Neither could I." she answered me back "That's why I'm coming with you." she said stubbornly.  
"No" Calypso and I said at the same time. "I promised you I will always come back right? I swore on the River Styx, and it will be done." I said to Annabeth, trying to soothe her worry. "I will go tomorrow, Calypso, please take care of my wife when I'm gone." I requested, Calypso just nodded and left Annabeth and me to ourselves. Before I could say anything, she hugged me close and made me swore again that I'll come back to her. She seemed contented and kissed me deeply, I kissed her back. Her hands were slowly getting the buttons of my shirt and I found my hands at her back, pulling down the zipper of her dress, pretty soon we were naked, even though we've seen each other naked before, this time seemed more special. We started to make love, and that's all I can comprehend right now, her body intertwined with mine.

Calypso's POV

I perfectly executed my plan, now Percy will go to Mt. Saint Helens and have his brain washed and he will become mine. "I have let too many of my beloved leave me, I will not lose the one I love the most. This time, Percy WILL be mine." I quietly said to myself, while I went to the big house where Chiron arranged me to stay for the remainder of my visit.

**That'll be enough for this chapter. I hope it got you all very anxious for the next chapter. I guess the only way I'll be able to tell is reading the reviews I get from you people, and I hope I get a lot of them. Thank you.**


	15. Evil Lives On

**Evil Lives On**

**A/N: This chapter will be another chapter that you will probably not like. This one will have a very big cliffhanger. I know some of you viewers out there are begging me for no more cliffhangers, but I can't help it. If I don't put in at least one or two more cliff hangers in this story, then it might be less interesting to you all. I want to keep all of your interests and gain even more interests from other viewers. The story is a pretty big hit, but it's not exactly where I want it to be. So from now on, I want a review for each chapter from everyone whose read this. So, if you posted a review for say chapters 7-14, but not chapters 1-6, then go to those chapters and post a review for them. I really want a lot of great results coming from each chapter of this story and the only way that can happen is if all of you post a review per chapter from now on. I don't know how I can stress that out even further. But now, here's the cliffhanger of chapter 15.**

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning, with my sleeping wife still next to me. I really wanted to stay with her, but something tells me that this would be the last time I see Annabeth for awhile. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and went out the cabin, careful not to wake her. "She needs all the sleep she can get." I quietly said to myself while walking to the beach. That place always seems to calm me down , maybe it has something to do with me being the Son of Poseidon and all of that. I was gazing at the rising sun when I felt a presence behind me, I turned around and saw Calypso.  
"Are you nervous my brave one?" she asked me, with love in her voice. I have to admit it, she was right.  
"I... I kinda am, yeah, a little bit" I said, trying to retain what macho image I have. Calypso chuckled a bit and sat beside me.  
"That's understandable Percy, but I'm sure you'll do fine" she said, her head slowly leaning in on my shoulder. I know I'm married, happily I should add, but still, I allowed Calypso to lean her head on my shoulder, it just felt like she needed more comforting than me. She rested her head there for a few minutes until I heard a new set of foot prints in the sand. It was Annabeth, and by the looks of things, she isn't pleased where Calypso's head is resting.  
"Annabeth, this isn't what it looks like, honest." I tried explaining even before she can start squeezing my neck, but she just sat on my other side and did the same thing that Calypso did. This is going beyond weird, something must have happened for Annabeth to not go for Calypso's throat or mine for that matter. Calypso must have sensed that Annabeth and I needed to be alone because she left after looking at the other girl at my side.  
"Are you alright Annabeth?" I asked her tentatively.  
"Yeah, and if your wondering why I didn't put you through the ringer after what I saw, it's because I can feel that all you have for her is friendship, nothing more. Especially since were now married." She gave the answer to the question in my head. I smiled at her and kissed her.  
"That's my wise-girl" I said after kissing her. She just snuggled closer to me and pecked my cheek.  
"Remember Percy, you are MINE, and you WILL come back to me." Annabeth gently whispered in my ear.  
"Of course, I will always come back to you wise-girl, always." I answered back. We just stayed there for a few minutes until Chiron came and told me it was time to go. Annabeth helped me pack my things, and walked me to the border, where Argus was waiting in the camp van.  
"Bye seaweed brain, stay safe." Annabeth said to me with a gentle kiss. And with that I climbed in the van and went to the airport. The flight and me getting to Mount Saint Helens was the easy part. I still couldn't believe how easy it was to get here, it feels and looks like a trap. I found the entrance and went in. I didn't know how but visions were coming to me, like nightmares because what I saw brought me to my knees. I saw images of my friends suffering, Grover carrying the sky, like Atlas, Rachel being forced to do things I really shouldn't mention, my mom being constantly attacked by monsters, but worst of all, I saw Annabeth being attacked by giant spiders, she was constantly calling for my name, asking for my help, but I couldn't move. I had tears in my eyes as I saw my wife getting bitten, and writhing in pain. Then as fast as it came, it all went away. I got on all fours and started breathing heavily, I wanted my friends to avoid that scenario. I can't bear the thought of them suffering. Then, I saw Kronos sitting on his throne, I pulled out riptide and uncapped it, but instead of getting Rule Breaker, or the Sword of Hades, which ever blade he was suppose to have right now, he just started laughing evilly.  
"It's no use Perseus Jackson, you can't defeat me this time." Kronos said sure of himself.  
"What makes you so sure?" I challenged as I charged at him, but got repelled back by a barrier. I started to hit the barrier with all I've got, I needed to send him to Tartarus again, for my friends not to suffer. His laughter just got louder and more cynical.  
"Because, you will be joining me, you will be my new vessel." he said smugly.  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I shouted at the titan lord.  
"I think you will, do you remember those things you saw?" I flinched when I remembered those horrible visions, "those are what's going to happen if you do not join me, but they can be spared, if you just become my vessel, become my co-reagent" he finished his sentence.  
"Your bluffing." it sounded like I was encouraging myself more than countering Kronos' threat.  
"My minions are already ready to strike on my command." he showed me an Iris-message look alike thing with his minions slowly but surely approaching camp half-blood, then the battle broke off, I could see everyone at camp fighting to defend our home. My heart almost skipped a beat when Annabeth narrowly missed getting shot fatally with a poison arrow, but my relief was short lived, a dracaena nit her in the back of the head and it seemed like every monster was coming to her, ready to tear my wife apart.  
"NO!" I shouted "STOP IT, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER. I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" I said pleading.  
"Excellent, now prepare yourself to accept my presence." Kronos turned into a specter and entered my body, I felt a strange heat coming from within me. I could feel my body becoming his, my sub consciousness taking a back seat and Kronos' had complete control over me, my eyes becoming gold instead of sea-green.  
"I'm sorry Annabeth, live well my love" I thought to myself, hope for me was now gone. I AM KRONOS.

Annabeth's POV

Just when Percy leaves, an entire army of monsters attacked camp. I knew we would have our work this out without our best warrior, but we have to defend camp. I narrowly dodged an arrow that was laced in poison. But when I turned around a dracaena came from behind me and hit me in the back of my head. When I came to, the battle was over and we won, Rachel came to me and told me what happened.  
"We were about to get run over, but then they just disappeared." she narrated.  
"I wonder why at the verge of their victory, they leave?" I asked openly. It seemed like Rachel and I had the same idea as we both mouthed the same name.  
"Percy" we said at the same time, but when we said my husband's name, lightning sounded off from the sky, we looked at the sea and it seemed like there was a storm coming. I glanced at my wedding ring worriedly, fearing that he has died... again.

**There's your cliffhanger. But don't worry, there are a few more chapters that will be added to this story. I'll get this story done as soon as possible.**


	16. The Final Third of the Prophecy Begins

**The Final Third of the Prophecy Begins**

**A/N: The title is based on the final part of the prophecy. If you don't know what I mean or don't remember what the prophecy is, here it is and here's chapter 16. Also, if you don't fully get the prophecy, then read chapters 1-15. That will help you see what the prophecy means better. Enjoy chapter 16.**

_**Two shall go for a quest, to find what was stolen,**_

_**One should serve to the spirits as a host of the fallen;**_

_**A bigger test awaits where you seek,**_

_**One shall not return, that will make a heart go meek;**_

_**To save who has been turned,**_

_**Two enemies must fight he who has returned.**_

Annabeth's POV

As Rachel and I watch the sea crash onto our beach with tremendous force, as if the sea was angry and sad at the same time, I can't help but to worry about my husband, I don't what is going on exactly, I just wish that Percy is safe and still alive. Rachel seems just as worried as I am, and I have to admit, I felt a little angry about that. "Does she still have feelings for Percy?" I asked myself mentally. Rachel and I were about to leave when we saw two bright lights forming near us, we averted our eyes just as the two flashes reached their maximum luminosity. I saw the figure of my mother and my father-in-law. "This can't be good." I whispered to Rachel, who was even more confused than I was.  
"Annabeth, my dear, we need to talk." my mother said to me, sadness in her tone.  
"What about mother?" I asked, hoping that this talk wouldn't have to involve my Percy getting killed.  
"It's about my son, Perseus." Poseidon answered my question. I could feel a lump in my throat forming. I can barely say any sound after Poseidon confirmed my fears, luckily Rachel was able to talk.  
"My lord and my lady, is Percy... dead?" Rachel asked weakly.  
"No." the Sea God answered quickly, but without any trace of happiness in his voice.  
"I don't get it." I finally said, overcoming the lump in my throat. "If he's not dead, then why aren't the two of you happy?" I finished my question.  
"Because my child." my mother answered. "He has gotten a fate worse than death." Lady Athena said with, surprisingly, sadness in her voice.  
"What could be worse than death?" Rachel asked. I was working out the scenario in my brain. I suddenly thought of one thing, but I refused to think about it.  
"It seems you know the answer already Annabeth." Athena said knowingly.  
"It can't be, that's impossible, Percy wouldn't..." I couldn't continue my sentence.  
"Yes child, my son has indeed joined the ranks of the titans." Poseidon said. Fury mixed in with his tone. I was shocked and perplexed, "Why would my Percy join with our enemy?" I kept asking myself over and over again.  
"Perhaps, he was tempted to join the titans. He gave in to the luxury that the Titian Lord has offered to him." my mother said. No emotions can be sensed from her statement.  
"No, Percy is NOT like that, he wouldn't think about himself, he would only think about... that's it!" I exclaimed, but the usual joy that washed over me when I solved something was none to be found. My knees gave way and I collapsed on my knees to the sand.  
"He... he, sa-sacrificed himself, for us, f-fo-for me." I stuttered. I still couldn't accept the fact that Percy is now with Kronos.  
"That makes sense." my mother said, and Poseidon simply nodded. "I know you want to rescue him, but I will not allow you, we still do not know the extent of his capture is. We need a strategy." I normally would be on my mother's side on these kinds of things, but every single cell in my body wanted to save Percy, to have him in my arms, to kiss his lips again. I so wanted to go right now, even without the presence of a plan. I didn't care what anyone thought or said and I didn't even care how incredibly I sound by wanting to do this. I just wanted my beloved husband back.  
"Mother, I want to save my husband! It's my duty as his wife!" I reasoned with her, but her decision was made, she still would not allow my request. I looked to Poseidon for help, I thought he would allow me to go save his son, but to my surprise he was with my mom.  
"I'm sorry Annabeth, I also can not allow you, or you." he pointed at Rachel. Rachel was almost about to plead with Athena and Poseidon, but she just decided to close her mouth, a wise choice, seeing that both the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of the Sea were in terrible moods. They gave me their commiserations and hugged me, then disappeared with a bright light. Once again Rachel and I were all alone.  
"Annabeth, are you alright?" Rachel asked me, concern in her voice.  
"OBVIOUSLY NOT! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY BELOVED HAS JOINED THE ENEMY, AND I CAN EVEN LIFT MY DAMN FINGER TO HELP HIM!" I snapped.

She just stared at me with sadness and nervousness in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to snap on you." I apologized  
"Its fine, I completely understand." she said.  
"Can I ask you something Rachel?" I blurted out, tears forming in my eyes.  
"Sure" she said, sounding worried for me.  
"Do you still love Percy?" I asked, letting the tears fall.  
"Yes" was her answer, I can just feel envy for her, she was so strong, I bet if her and Percy got together, he wouldn't be in this mess.  
"But, I realized I only love him as a friend." she smiled. "Why else would I give him away?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled a little and wiped the tears from my face.  
"Let's go, we need to talk with Calypso." I said. When we made our way to the Big House, the sadness I had was slowly replaced with pure anger. As we entered the big house, the other campers looked at us with sorrowful faces. I've seen it before, I NEVER want to see it again. When we got to the big house, we found Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D.  
"Where is Calypso?" I demanded angrily.  
"I'm afraid she's already gone, she said something about saving a loved one." Chiron said. I swore with every Greek swear word I can think of.  
"What is this about?" Chiron asked, we were forced to tell him everything, and he was also in a state of shock, even Mr. D. was shaken up.  
"Since it was an order from two Gods, you cannot go." Chiron decided and made us go to our cabins. Dinner came but I don't have an appetite. Evening came and I was just to fall asleep when I heard gentle tapping on my window. I looked out and saw Rachel with a backpack.  
"Are you coming or what?" she said to me with enthusiasm.  
"What?" That was all I could say.  
"Come on Annabeth, were going to save Percy." she said smugly.  
"Were not allowed." I retorted.  
"Last I checked, you wanted to save your husband no matter what. Now come on. Pack up your stuff and let's go. We don't have all night." Those were the exact words I needed to help me remember on how I can't possibly live without my Percy. I quickly packed up my things and jumped out the window, and soon, we were near the border, and all I had in my mind was saving my husband. This quest, this particular quest would either make or break me, and all I have for my companion is Rachel. Usually, I would just want to strangle her until she drops dead, but as of this moment, she just became one of my best friends.

**That's it for this chapter. Just in case you don't see the picture yet, Percy isn't dead and he won't die at all. For my next chapter, I may end up overestimating Kronos' powers a little bit, but with this being a fanfiction, I don't see too much of a problem with that. Sorry by the way that I'm a little behind schedule with this. I know it's now July and I promised to have this done by the end of June, but I got carries away with reading other writes' fanfiction. I also ended up taking a little longer than what I wanted to think of a few new chapters for my other fanfictions and thinking about starting a new one soon. I don't know if I gonna start a new one any time soon, but since I'm almost done with this one, I would count on expecting me to start a new one. I'll be updating again very soon. Stay in touch with my fanfictions and keep working on your own too. See you.**


	17. Kronos Has His Powers Once Again

**Kronos Has His Powers Once Again**

**A/N: Here's chapter 17. Nothing for me to say except Kronos and Calypso (if you remember that she was in the story recently too) really enjoy fucking with Percy. Especially Calypso, you'll see exactly what I mean when you read this.**

Percy's POV

I really hate to admit this, but I AM getting used to becoming Kronos. I know it sounds very bad, and it is, but my body has never been so empowered before, I mean, you get served hand and foot everyday, you just have to snap your fingers and what you want will immediately be given. Even though I still hate him, well, my mind at least, I can't help thinking if this was what Luke got when he was with Kronos. I have to say it, I actually LIKE being Kronos.  
"Good" Kronos said in my head, wait he can read my mind? That's not good at all.  
"You may have my body, but you have NO RIGHT to be in my head!" I shouted at him in my mind. He just laughed, I heard my voice but it had a slightly evil tone in it.  
"I can read your thoughts like an open book, you like being me." Kronos said knowingly. He had me there; I do like being him, though, I hate that I don't have control over myself anymore. "What part is it about me that you like so much?" he asked in an insulting tone.  
"None of your goddamn business!" I thought out loud, trying to evade the question. Kronos seemed like he knew my response to his question, and my face, or rather Kronos' face lit up with an evil grin.  
"Well, consider yourself lucky Percy Jackson. I don't need to use you as my vessel anymore. I have gained enough energy to gain back my full power and my true form." he said. His tone had a tone of arrogance.  
"Are-are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, but you will still be on my side, serving as my chief general, in-charge with half of my titan army." he said to me. I was too shocked to say anything. Kronos didn't need an answer; his presence just left my body and formed in front of me in his original form, which is bad because, out of all forms that gods and titans can take, their original forms are always their greatest and most powerful forms. It was of a strong and muscled adult, which looked like someone who can beat anybody in a wrestling match, but can still weave intricate tapestries. His skin was pitch-black with some small red dots over his body. He was covered with a blackish shade of purple aura that I felt. It felt like he became Hell itself and his energy that I sensed was completely menacing and overwhelming for me to feel. His eyes were the color of lava that you would see from a volcano. His teeth even looked like vampire teeth or something. Even though I was exhausted, the sight of Kronos in his true form rotted me to the core. I collapsed on my knees, exhausted.  
"Thank you my lord." I said breathlessly as I knelt in front of the Titan Lord. I can't believe I'm finally set free. My first instinct was to draw out riptide and send him back to Tartarus, but to my surprise I just remained there, keeling to him.  
"I am honored to accept the generous offer you have given me my lord" I said to Kronos with the utmost respect. That's when it hit me. He was controlling me and I didn't have the strength to fight back. His original power was far worse then what I ever thought it could ever be.  
"Here, your new weapon shall be the Sword of Hades." I had no idea why he was actually giving me this weapon. But he answered as if he knew of my confusion and suspicion. "My true form can only wield and master my scythe. As for my first order, your first task as my new chief general is to assemble YOUR army at the foot of Mount Saint Helens and ready them for their attack." he ordered.  
"My-my Ar-army?" I questioned him, confused.  
"Yes, you now control half of my army, so now it belongs to you and only follows your orders." he said with enthusiasm in his tone.  
"Right away my lord" I obeyed "but how do I gather them?" I asked  
"Just say 'έρθει σε μένα ο στρατός μου'" he said to me in Greek and I understood perfectly.  
"έρθει σε μένα ο στρατός μου!" I shouted and I saw a black cloud appear and materialize in monsters, ready to await my orders.  
"Good work, now you should rest for the day." Kronos said kindly. I didn't even know he had such a tone. I was about to lie down on the floor in my sleeping bag but Kronos interrupted.  
"No general of mine sleeps on the ground." he pointed to a wall and a door suddenly appeared. I went in and I was amazed with what I saw. A king size bed with plush furniture. A gigantic plasma screen TV with a blue-ray disk player and it even comes with a PS3, a WII, and an XBOX 360.  
"And just to make sure you don't get lonely." Kronos snapped his fingers and a beautiful girl appeared next to him, wearing, well, wearing nothing at all. To my very unfortunate surprise, it was Calypso. I rubbed my wedding ring in an attempt to stop my body reacting to such a sight. Kronos must have seen this because he used his power to make my ring disappear. He urged the woman to come into my room and she began to slowly remove my clothes. Kronos closed the door, but not before blessing me.  
"Good night, and enjoy yourself Perseus Jackson." he said with total smugness in his voice. I tried to stop myself from making love to the girl inside my room, but she was just so, so, so damn seductive, and something within me was craving her. I didn't know what the Hades was that, but I was trying to NOT cheat on my wife. I failed miserably. The things she did were the things Annabeth would never do. It felt weird and taboo, but we just kept doing it until the sun came up. I really hate to say this, but I LOVE BEING ON KRONOS' SIDE.

Annabeth's POV

Rachel and I were nearing the mountain, we saw a HUGE army of monsters guarding the foot of the mountain. We decided to strike camp a good distance away from the army. I felt something in my pocket, something round. I took it out and what I found brought me to tears.  
"What's wrong Annabeth?" Rachel asked me with concern. She had become my best friends in this time of need.  
"It's... it's Percy's wedding ring." I said in between sobs. Rachel's eyes got huge and she comforted me, patting my back.  
"It's alright, Annabeth, I'm sure it means nothing." she tried to ease my pain, but she sounded like she was reassuring herself more than me.  
" I hope so, but I feel like I just lost something, and that something is Percy." I tried to explain my grief, crying even harder.  
"Shhh, don't cry, just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's morning." she said trying to calm me down. I just nodded and curled into my sleeping bag. While I was asleep, I had the worst nightmare of my entire life. Percy was... sleeping with another woman!

**I gotta say, I really don't like reading cliffhangers, but I do like making them. I wonder if it's like that for everyone else. Probably, yeah. Wee, that's chapter 17 for you all, I'll have chapter 18 posted very soon. I'll see you all late, and if you actually haven't yet, give me review for all of my chapters. I really would like some more support for this story.**


	18. Power vs Love

**Power vs. Love**

**A/N: Titanking666 here. If you're wondering why I haven't added this chapter in a while, I thought waiting for awhile longer would help my story get more reviews, favorites, and followers. Unfortunately, it didn't work. So, I'm just gonna stop waiting and finish this right away. Here's chapter 18.**

Annabeth's POV

That night, my nightmare became worse and worse. Not only was Percy having sex with another woman, but I also saw him kneel and bow down to Kronos. Also, by the looks of things, Kronos was in his original form. I so wanted to run to Kronos and chop him up myself and even slap Percy in the face so hard that it would stay red for all eternity. In hopes of that, I hope slapping him with help free him from the curse that Kronos bestowed upon him and get my back my husband. If only it was that easy. I woke up in the middle of the night with tears in my eyes. I desperately wanted to think that the dream was nothing more than a dream. I prayed to every god and goddess that it was nothing more than a dream. I placed Percy's wedding ring in my camp necklace, so I could keep it very close to my heart. "I WILL get my husband back, and no one is gonna stop me from getting my husband back!" I thought to myself defiantly. With that thought, I got up and saw Rachel sleeping right next to the campfire. I put my blanket around her and put my Yankee's cap on. Even if it was a stupid idea, I wanted to save Percy alone. I became invisible and I silently crept myself through the sleeping army of monster and titans guarding the entrance to the mountain.

After so much traveling through twists and turns in a maze, I finally found the center to Kronos' chambers. I went inside through the doors and looked throughout his chambers. It may sound surprising or stupid coming from a child of Athena, but I have no idea what-so-ever how I'm gonna be able to accomplish what I came here for. Like I said, I just wanted to find Kronos and chop him up into little pieces, and find my husband and get him back to the way he was when he left camp. I looked throughout Kronos' chambers, and I have to admit, it was amazing. It helped me understand how he could get anyone to join him and turn people's backs on Olympus. It had everything you could ever want or need and a lot more. But nothing in here was what I wanted or needed. I came here for one thing and that is my beloved husband Percy. "All I want from Kronos is Percy!" I said to myself. I searched around for what felt like hours. I was still looking for Kronos' throne room. As I continued to travel, I began to notice something. The place feels a little different from what I remember. It didn't feel like how it did when Percy and I had our first kiss. Remembering that scene made me even more anxious to find both Percy and Kronos. After so much traveling through this god-forsaken place, I found a golden double door. I had no doubt that the room behind those doors was Kronos' throne room. I mean, after all, where else would a golden double door like that lead to. I silently opened the door and I found the Titan King Kronos resting in a large king-sized bed. I got up to it slowly and drew out my dagger, hoping to slice him up in his sleep. But as I got close enough to try to kill him, his eyes opened, causing me to walk backwards away from his bed as he stared at me with those lava colored eyes.

"Welcome Mrs. Jackson." He taunted me. "Or should I say Ex-Mrs. Jackson. He laughed with pure evil in his tone.

"Give me back my husband!" I shouted, ignoring the way he just called me Percy's ex.

"I'm afraid that for you, you foolish half-blood insect, that your Percy is already gone. He has been replaced and corrupted into my new general, and my new deadliest servant." Kronos said with both evil and death in his voice.

"You don't know my Percy. I know him because he's my husband, and I know he would never join you. I tried to counter, but it sounded a little more like I was trying to explain it to myself than to him. Kronos just laughed with evil and mockingness all over his voice.

You're no where near to be right about your little theory, you stupid daughter of Athena. He is now nothing more than my servant. My second in-command." Kronos said. I dodge at that thought, thinking he was just lying to me so he can disarm me and prevent me from having the strength to fight.

"You still don't believe me? Very well then." Kronos said. Then, he snapper his fingers and came in two silhouettes, one of a man and one of a woman.

"I would like for you to meet my new general, PERSEUS JACKSON! And his new mate, CALYPSO! Kronos said triumphantly. I couldn't believe what I saw, it was Percy, but something didn't seem right about him. He looked different, mainly because of his eyes. They looked like gold and they were clouded, clouded as if he couldn't see anything.

"PERCY!, PERCY!, PLEASE WAKE UP! PERCY, IT'S ME! IT'S ANNABETH! PERCY, PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! PERCY, I LOVE YOU!" I tried to reach him, tears now forming in my eyes. To my great pain, Percy did the complete opposite of what I was hoping he would do. He faced Calypso and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I could see there tongues intertwining. This was pure torture. I collapsed on my knees as they continued to kiss. This was way worse than being punched, kicked, or slashed by a sword with in the stomach. I could feel the pain from within me threatening to come out. I knew if it did come out, I would lose everything. I would lose the war. But worst of all, I would lose my husband.

"Percy, please stop, your breaking my heart." I begged him weakly, my tears becoming full on sobs. Kronos was obviously enjoying himself by watching me in my grief.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PERCY!? I shouted. My anger and my grief were greatly increasing and becoming my permanent emotions.

"Perseus, could you get rid of this piece of trash, get out of my fortress immediately." Kronos commanded. That's when Percy finally stopped kissing Calypso and obeyed. That's when I learned that she set Percy up. She swore her allegiance to Kronos and now, she has taken away my Percy. This was all because of her. I threw at her a bunch of death glares, but she just looked smug, like she just won a lottery or something.

"BITCH!" I shouted at Calypso. I saw Percy uncap Riptide and draw out The Sword of Hades. As soon as both swords were in his hands, he quickly swung at me. I parried his attack. From that event, it didn't seem like Percy was the one fighting me. Percy is far more skilled and better trained than this. I got a slash in and it hit his torso, drawing blood. I got confident that I could beat him. But, he suddenly became far more skilled than ever.

After so many hits from my dagger on him, he just got even stronger and stronger. So I was forced to go from aggressive stance to defensive stance.

"Percy please, come back to me. Go back to the way you were before. Go back to being the Seaweed Brain that I fell in love with and married." I pleaded with him being exhausted, but he still had the strength to continue fighting. He nearly cut my throat, but thank the gods I parried in time. With one swing of his sword, the collar of my shirt got ripped off, leaving my neck and my camp necklace exposed. I dropped down to the ground on my knees, completely exhausted. Even though it was probably not something to dwell on at a time like this, I managed a smile at the expression. "It's certainly appropriate." I thought to myself as Percy pointed the tip of The Sword of Hades to my throat.

"I love you." I finally said, waiting for him to deliver the death blow.

**That's all I'm gonna do for this chapter. There will only be two chapters left until I finish this fanfiction. I'm not gonna bother waiting for any reviews, favorites, or followers anymore. I'm just gonna finish this fanfiction, so I can finish the other two I'm working on, and start a new one I recently just thought of. This new fanfiction is gonna be called **_**The Joys of Memory Loss.**_** Hopefully, that fanfiction will do really good. We'll see very soon. Take care people.**


	19. Nothing Is More Powerful Than Love

**Nothing Is More Powerful Than Love**

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update this sooner. Due to the horrible weather some people have been getting, I've been having some problems with the internet. My computer is still having internet problems. So, I'll have no problem typing my fanfictions, but it's gonna be a pain in the ass trying to update them. I'll try my best, but I can't really promise anything. Here's chapter 19.**

Percy's POV

I was looking at my enemy's necklace, with The Sword of Hades at her throat, trying to figure out why I couldn't deliver the final blow. I saw a gold object, a ring and as soon as I saw it, my memories were all coming back to me. From the day I found out that I am a half-blood, to the day I married Annabeth. I flinched as I realized I was pointing The Sword of Hades at my wife. I could see her eyes looking at mine, her eyes were red and filled with tears.

While I was still shocked at what was happening right now, Kronos appeared right next to me on the left. "Perseus, what are you doing? Finish her off, finish her now. KILL HER!"

"I – I will kill – kill you!" I stuttered. Before Kronos had the chance to defend himself or even react, I was able to deliver to him a deep cut. It went from his left shoulder, to the right side of his waist. It was a good thing I used The Sword of Hades on him instead of any other sword. As you've already learned, The Sword of Hades was made to destroy anything, and by that, I mean no mortal, demigod, monster, or even god, titan, or giant can withstand this blades power. Once you are severely injured by this blade, then you automatically die. By doing this to Kronos, the Olympians will never have to or hear from him ever again. How you may ask, when mortal, demigods, and monsters die, they all have souls, so we all go to another place. But, when a god, titan, or giant dies, they don't have souls. So when they die, its oblivion, they die as if they were never born in the first place. With that being said, I have utterly finished off Kronos, and no one will suffer from his wrath ever again.

He bellowed in pain, but there wasn't any blood coming from his cut at all. Instead, something else happened, something I had to admit wasn't the way I'd expect The Sword of Hades to do. From his cut, his body was turning to stone, kind of like how you do if you look at a gorgon in the eyes. He tried to used his power to stop himself from dying, but it was no use. He just kept turning into stone. There was nothing he could do to save himself this time.

His body was now nothing more but a statue. When his body was done turning into a statue, the statue automatically began to crack and crumble. Then, it automatically demolished into a pile of rubble, dust, and stone pieces. After that death scene, I turned at Calypso to see her staring at me with awe and disbelief.

"No! Percy, my hero, what have you done?" Calypso asked me.

"Listen Calypso, and get this in your head." My tone and temper have really been pushed beyond my limits. "I only love you as a friend." I tried to calm myself down.

"Percy, I have let a lot of heroes and loves leave me, I just didn't want it to happen again. She explained between sobs.

"I understand, but I already love someone, my best friend, my wife, and my soul-mate, Annabeth Minerva Jackson. I looked at my wife who was still kneeling on the ground, her face with clear shock and pure joy at the same time. Her eyes were stilled with tears, I just hoped that that these ones were tears of joy. I turned back to Calypso and tried to comfort her.

"You'll find someone, someone who won't leave you, someone who will love like how I love Annabeth, you just need to keep looking." She just nodded and left, leaving me and Annabeth alone. Man, After what I did, she probably wouldn't want me anymore. I would even understand if she wanted a divorce, even though what I did was completely against my will. I slowly went to her and offered her a hand, even though I wasn't sure if would accept it or not.

"Um, hi Annabeth." I blurted out, my hand still outstretched to her. She completely ignored my hand and jumped at me, pinning me to the ground.

"Oh, Percy! It's you! You're back! You came back to me!" She exclaimed, pure happiness within her voice. She hugged me like there was no tomorrow and she wouldn't stop planting kisses all over my face.

"Nice to see you too Annabeth." That was the only thing I could say at this moment. I didn't bother thinking about anything, I probably couldn't anyways since I can barely speak with Annabeth suffocating me by hugging me.

Oh Percy, I thought I lost you." She said, tears forming in her eyes again, she looks cute when she cries. But, she's a lot better looking when she's happy, or kissing me for that fact. Her mood quickly changed and she was all of a sudden angry with me, which I wasn't surprised with, but surprised she wasn't going to kill me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! She yelled at me while giving me one huge death glare.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry. It wasn't my fault. Kronos had some spell on me and he forced me to do it." I tried to explain myself, facing an angry Annabeth is one of my toughest challenges EVER.

"Don't lie to me! I know you wanted to out and have sex with another woman." She said defiantly. "It's because you've grown tired of me isn't it?" She asked, tears reforming in her eyes yet again. I cupped my hands to each side of her face and looked straight into her stormy gray eyes.

" I have never grown tired of you, and I never will. There's no one that I can possibly love the way I love you. Please don't leave Annabeth, I love you." I tried to soothe her. She just laid her on my shoulder and let all of her tears out.

"I know Percy, it's just that I dreamed of you having sex with her, and even kissed her deeply. All of those things hurt me more than all the scars you inflicted on me." She cleared up.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I swear on the River Styx, I will never hurt you ever again." I promised as thunder rolled off in a distance. She smiled and closed the gap between our heads and kissed me passionately, it was like she was trying to replace the passion Calypso gave me with her own passion. I'm very happy to say that she succeeded. We only stop when we really needed some air. We just stared at each other in the eyes for a little while.

"I love you Annabeth, now and forever." I said to her with all of my heart.

"I love you too Percy, and I love you for all eternity. She replied to me. We left Kronos' fortress and the now demolished pile of Kronos' statue and went back Rachel and Annabeth's camp hand in hand. There weren't any monsters we had to fight either. The only I could assume is that me destroying Kronos must have automatically destroyed all of his servants as well. Rachel saw us and the face of worry she had was replaced with a face of joy.

"Welcome back!" She said and hugged me. I tentatively looked at Annabeth at my side, but instead of her usual reactions with Rachel, She just smiled. That meant they were friends now, which I was very surprised at. Rachel started to kiss my cheeks, my nose, and my forehead. Annabeth intervened and pulled Rachel off of me.

"We may be friends now Rachel, but can't just go around kissing my husband like that." Annabeth said with a slight hiss in her voice. "That's more like it." I thought to myself and I couldn't help but smile at this moment.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Annabeth. It's just I'm so happy that my friend, your husband is alive and well." She said with mischief in her voice and started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with, and neither could Annabeth.

"I guess we should we should head back to camp." Rachel suggested.

"I'll IM Chiron and get him to send Blackjack and Porkpie to get us." Annabeth added. Chiron saw me through the Iris Message and congratulated me in coming back. Chiron was a little too busy to keep up our conversation, but I knew we were gonna be talking a lot when we get home. Just as Rachel and Annabeth were packing all their stuff up, we saw two brilliant flashes of light. To my surprise they were both Poseidon and Athena. I was surprised to see them together and not arguing or trying to kill each other. The three of us bowed to them as they approached us.

"Welcome back my son." My dad said as he hugged me.

""I see you won us a very great victory. Thanks to Percy, Olympus will never have any titans trying to destroy it ever again. I knew you wouldn't let my daughter down." Athena said to me knowingly as she hugged me. Man, how many more surprises are these people gonna throw at me.

"Thank you, but in all honesty, all the credit should go to Annabeth and Rachel. Without them, I would still be a puppet in Kronos' sick game." I explained. I really didn't want any glory or wealth. Rachel and Annabeth deserved it all just as much as I did.

"Yes, of course, my son." Poseidon said.

"Well, Poseidon and I should head back to Olympus. The other Olympian gods will be overjoyed to hear the oblivion of Kronos." Said Athens with superiority in her voice. And just like that, Poseidon and Athena left us alone. We packed everything up and the two Pegasi landed near to the camp just in time.

'Hey boss, glad your back." Said Blackjack.

"Me too buddy, me too." I said to Blackjack. Rachel rode on Porkpie while Annabeth rode with me on Blackjack.

"I'm really glad we're back together again Percy." Annabeth whispered to me, her blond hair waving in the wind.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied to her and kissed her while we were still flying. I think we kissed until we landed back at camp. Don't ask me how we on Blackjack's back, lets just say years of practice really helps. I looked at the view of Camp Half-Blood were the Pegasi landed us.

"It's good to be home." I whispered to myself, while I placed my hand on Annabeth's waist and she leaned on me.

**I'm very lucky to still have some access to the internet, otherwise, you wouldn't see any more updates from me. I really pray that none of you out there have internet problems just as much as I do. The next chapter, chapter 20, will be the last chapter. The final chapter will be entitled **_**A New Miracle For A Demigod. **_**Can anybody guess what this chapter will be referring to? Hopefully someone will be able to figure it out before I post the final chapter. By the way, if you haven't yet, check out the new fanfiction I stared a few days ago: **_**The Joys of Memory Loss.**_** Only the third day, and it has 6 reviews, 5 favors, and 11 followers, which is a little more than what I was expecting for the first few days. Anyways, see if can figure out what **_**A New Miracle For A Demigod **_**will represent, and check out **_**The Joys of Memory Loss. **_**Can't wait to see the results. See you.**


	20. A New Miracle For A Demigod

**A New Miracle For A Demigod**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for the private messages friends. I would like to give a special thank you to **_**Pluto's Daughter 11, Lilypad5th, Mile-Is-A-Bookworm-101, Allen R, WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, Grod 44, **_**and**_** Master Porky Minch. **_**You all have been awesome. If not all of them, you guys have posted a review for most of my chapters. I greatly appreciate it. If you guys could do the same with my new story **_**The Joys of Memory Loss, **_**that would be awesome. For the guesses you all had for what the chapter will describe, some of you were right, some of you were wrong, and some of you didn't even bother to guess. The answer will be revealed and along with the answer, I may throw another surprise for you all. Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

Something was wrong. I mean, I'm happy that I have my Percy back and everything, but I couldn't help but feel something was . . . wrong? I'm not sure if wrong is the right word to describe of how I feel right now. I'm very happy that Percy and I are back together again, but I still feel like something's bugging me.

"Um, Percy, can I talk with you privately?" I asked him before he was mobbed by all the other campers.

"Alright Annabeth, same place as always!" He managed to shout over the cheers of the demigods carrying him on their backs and shoulders. I really wanted to talk to him now and tell him about this weird feeling I have right now, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get to him at this rate. So, I grudgingly went over to my cabin. As I opened the door, I was surprised to see my mother sitting on my bunk bed.

"Oh, hi mom." I said bowing down to her.

"No need to bow to me my child." She said with kindness. "I know you're a bit confused right now my daughter, and I for one am happy for you." My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, so it's natural she knows everything. Also, with me being her daughter, I should too, but I have no idea why she's happy that there's something I don't know.

"Excuse me?" I said trying not to offend my mother.

"Trust me Annabeth, it's much better if you find out yourself." She said with a small chuckle. I think that's the first time I've actually seen my mother laugh. Her small chuckle then died down and her tone was serious again. "I truly am proud of you Annabeth, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Percy has been seen as a very good and loving husband. If only he existed back in ancient Greece . . ." She trailed off. "Well, I better get going, good luck." She said knowingly before I had to avert my eyes before she transformed into her true godly form and teleported back to Olympus.

"That was weird, and good luck for what?" I asked myself. I hate not knowing something. Then, a small thing that my mother said was ringing in my ears. `If only he existed back in ancient Greece . . .` That just kept ringing in my head.

"No, it can't be." I exclaimed. Was my own mother in love with my Percy? Normally, I would just dismiss that as a puzzle by my mother, but with my current mood, I couldn't help but get angry at any woman who wanted my Percy, even if one of them was my own mother. "Wow, where did that just come from?" I asked myself in disbelief. Now, I felt like I want to just curl up and cry.

"If every woman wants Percy, and if there are some that are better than me, than what chance do I have?" I asked in between small sobs. My mood seems to change a lot more than usual. I looked out the window with a view of the ocean, thinking about Percy. Speaking of Percy, I saw him talking to a man in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. Percy was talking to his father Poseidon.

Percy's POV

I was waiting on the beach for Annabeth, she really looked like she wanted to talk to me, but I literally got carried away. It took me a while to squirm my way out of that mob of demigods. I was really happy I was able to get out of there. Right now, I'm staring at the ocean, and I just see my dad coming from the water towards me.

"Hello my boy, welcome back." He greeted me warmly.

"It's good to be back dad." I said.

"I just came by to say I'm very proud of you and to say congratulations." His face lit up as soon as he said congratulations.

"Congratulations on what dad?" I asked confused.

"I think you should find out yourself Percy. I'm sure you'll be VERY SURPRISED." He said with laughter and a wink. "I should get going now. Farewell my son, and good luck." With that, he disappeared back into the ocean. My brain was hurting pretty badly just trying to what my dad's weird visit was about. I'll try to figure it out later. After a few minutes of just lying down on the sand, Annabeth finally came and laid right beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked. Even if she was trying to hide it, I knew that there was something bothering her.

"It's just that, I have this strange feeling, I feel like something's . . ." She didn't finish her sentence. I could see she was trying to grasp the word that she was looking for.

"Wrong?" I offered.

"I wouldn't say wrong honestly, but that might be the only word we can use right now." She said.

"Okay." I replied. We just laid in the sand, in each other's arms, looking at the sea. Eventually, Annabeth fell asleep. " She must be really tired." I thought to myself as I picked her up bridle style, trying not to wake her, and carrying her to her cabin. Her brothers and sisters were all there, but they were used to seeing me in their cabin, especially since their mother Athena finally favors me. But, what was scaring me about them was that all of the guys were patting me on the back and all of the girls were giggling like Aphrodite girls, and that really scared me since they were Athena girls. "What was that all about?" I thought to myself as I walked out of the cabin. I just spent the rest of the afternoon in my cabin, and eventually fell asleep without dinner. That's a first. I guess I was really tired too.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling very sick. I don't remember eating anything yesterday, so it made no sense to me that I was throwing up. Aside from that, morning went pretty well, except the times I nearly strangled every girl that was flirting or I thought was flirting with Percy. Can't they see the rings that symbolize our marriage? I ended up giving all girls that was trying to have fun with my husband a very deadly death glare. They only girl I didn't threaten was a daughter of Aphrodite named Ally. She called me over to her cabin to help her understand Greek mythology better. We studied a little while, until we called it quits. Then she went to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, I noticed something weird in her bed. I took a look and saw a pregnancy testing kit. I blushed at the kit, don't even ask me why it was there, only the gods would know.

Aphrodite's POV (I thought it would be okay to put her in here real quick.)

"Good, she found the kit I hid for her." I said to myself with a giggle while watching my favorite demigoddess on the Hephaestus TV.

Annabeth's POV

I took the kit just in curiosity and hid it in my book, which was pretty thick. Our lesson ended sometime before dinner, which was a good thing because I was unusually hungry. I felt hungry for something blue. "Wow, I guess Percy is rubbing off on me more than what I thought." I thought with a smile. So, I got myself a blue ravioli and offered it some of it to the gods. After I did that, I saw a trident and an owl appear in the smoke. I saw Percy at the Poseidon table, which he's the only one at, and smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. After dinner, I returned to the Athena cabin, bored out of my mind. So, to kill some time, I got that pregnancy testing kit out of my Greek mythology book. I looked around, which was deserted at the moment, and thought I'd give it a try. I went to the bathroom and followed the instructions that were on the box. I waited for the results, and when I saw them, it explained everything to me. I'M PREGNANT. I ran out of the bathroom and straight to the Poseidon cabin. I quickly opened the door and quickly closed it when I was inside.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy's POV

Annabeth just barged into my cabin and yelled my full name, which I figured wasn't good. Normally, people don't call you by your full name unless it involves something serious.

"Wh-What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked as I tried to think of what I could've done to make her all ballistic like that. I can't think of anything.

"Nothing's wrong Percy." She said with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes. Then, she ran up to me and hugged me very fiercely.

"Annabeth, tell me what's going on?" I asked very confused.

"Percy, I . . . I . . . I'm pregnant. I'm carrying your child!" She yelled with to me. I was shocked when I heard that, but not the bad way, the good way.

"Where having a baby?" I asked. She nodded. "Annabeth that so wonderful. Were going to be parents!" I exclaimed with joy as I hugged back and swung her around in a circle. I could hear some cheers coming from outside my cabin. I even heard Chiron and Mr. D cheer for us. This is incredible. Annabeth and I are the first demigods to be married and to start a family together. I kissed my now pregnant wife with my full passion as tears of joy were falling from my eyes now.

"Soon, we'll be a family." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

*9 months later*

Percy's POV

I was beside Annabeth in the infirmary. Today was the she's due and there's no way I would dare miss the moment of my child's birth. She screamed in pain and tightened her grip on my hand. A few moments later, my our child was born. It was a boy. We named him Percales Jackson. Annabeth and I stared at our little child that was now in wife's arms. I kissed Annabeth softly and caressed her hair. Our family and friends were now aloud to come in. Yes, I said family, and the reason why was because Poseidon and Athens came over to see this as well. They gave us each a hug and they were even hugging each other, which I was shocked yet happy at the same time. Annabeth and I were very happy we settled our godly parents' differences aside for once. Just as everyone was giving Annabeth and I their congratulations, green smoke came out of Rachel, which means a new prophecy is being revealed.

**(I'm still not too good at rhyming and still hate poetry, but I'm gonna make a new prophecy anyways. If you're wondering why, I'll tell in a few minutes. If you don't like the prophecy I made up, it's okay. Doing stuff like this isn't much of a specialty I have. But what I came up with was the best I could think of. Here it is.)**

"Son of two demigods, part of seven,

Shall receive grim news from the heaven.

A hero of great importance will be imprisoned,

The most ancient of all evil will be risened.

Olympians shall go to war to the final breath,

An ancient weapon will bring the earth it's death."

With that, Rachel came back to her senses, and everyone turned their gazes on my son.

"Hey, let's not dwell on a prophecy right now. This is a special day here." I said trying to enlighten the mood, which seemed to work. The rest of the day, we spent with our family and friends. Even Poseidon and Athena spent some time with their grandchild. When night came, we moved to the beach to watch the fireworks the Hephaestus cabin made in celebration of Percales' birth. We watched the fireworks as our son was sleeping peacefully in our arms.

"I love you, now and forever Annabeth." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Percy, now and for all eternity." She whispered to me.

From that moment, we kissed passionately, looking forward to raising our son.

-THE END-

**There you go. Percy and Annabeth are now raising a child. Congratulations to those who guessed right, and sorry for those who guessed wrong. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Also if you're wondering why I putted in another prophecy, or if you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you why there's another prophecy. I was thinking of making a sequel to this. When you guys review, tell me what you think of that idea. Tell me if you want me to make a sequel or not. If I do make a sequel, I don't think I'll be able to start it right away. The reason why is because I'm trying to focus on the other fanfictions I'm working on. But I'll make it eventually if you guys are interested. If I do make a sequel, I'll be focusing more on Percales than Percy and Annabeth. But, they'll still be in the story. Thank you for reviewing, favoring, and following this fanfiction, and as you do so for this last chapter, tell me if you think I should go along with this sequel idea or not. Thank you again, and if you haven't yet, check out my other stories. They could use some more people looking at them. Take care.**


End file.
